


DGM: Drabble collection

by dark1408



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), girl!Allen, girl!Kanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark1408/pseuds/dark1408
Summary: Drabble collection of D.Gray-Man ft girl!Allen, sometimes girl!Kanda, and random things.





	1. You're okay

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before on ff.net, but it went missing now that I look back, so I'm posting it here. No further editing was done since the time i posted for the earlier stories.  
> Basically drabbles of whatever comes to mind for girl!Allen stories. Enjoy.

"No."

"What! But Allen…this…is like suicidal if you walk in there alone!"

Allen sighed softly as she placed the report on the table. "It's better than loosing a whole bunch of exorcist, Komui." She bluntly pointed out.

Komui struggled for words, knowing that she had a point. "But regardless, you're a General!"

"Which is why it's for the best. They will definitely come after me."

"We could send backup…"

"No."

Komui slammed his hand on the table. "Damn it Allen! Stop being so stubborn! If we sent in backup we very well have a chance in completing this mission!"

"And loosing more exorcists." Allen replied coolly, not flinching. She turned and walked out, grabbing the mission details. "No one is to know. And I mean it Komui."

After the door clicked, Komui slumped down on his chair, glaring slightly at the mission reports on his desk.

\--

"Moyashi?"

Allen turned to see Kanda walking into the dining hall. She smiled. "Hey Kanda."

Said samurai nodded in greeting and sat down opposite her. "I thought you had a mission."

Allen smiled cheerfully, a little too cheerful. "Aa, I'll be heading out in the morning."

He nodded, just as Lenalee and Lavi came. "Allen! Heard you're leaving in the morning again?"

Lenalee sat beside the white haired girl. "Mou, Nii-san is sending you off too much! We barely spend any quality time together!"

Allen giggled. "Yeah, I'm sorry, being General and all…"

Lavi grinned. "We could always stay up all night tonight…"

"Lavi! Allen has a mission tomorrow!" Lenalee scolded, earning another round of laughter.

"It's fine actually."

Three heads turn to see Allen smiling at them. "I'd rather stay up with you guys than miss the time. After all, who knows when I'll come back?"

Lavi laughed with glee. "Oh yeah! See Lenalee? Allen's fine!"

And out of the corner of his eyes, Kanda noticed Allen's cheerful demeanor slipped a knot.

\--

"And then Yuu-chan almost flung his katana at his General!" Lavi said, retelling a childhood story and earning a death glare from Kanda.

"I didn't know you were that clumsy, Kanda." Allen said, taking a sip from her cup. Kanda 'tch'ed and got back on his task of killing Lavi. Lenalee leaned back against the wall, laughing slightly as the two boys ran around the room.

"Ne Allen, are you enjoying yourself?"

The white haired girl smiled again. "Yes."

Lenalee nodded. "Good…because we never know what tomorrow will be."

"Because we're exorcists…" Allen mumbled. They didn't know what she was going to do. They didn't know she was going on a suicidal mission. They didn't know this might be their last get-together. They didn't know anything.

It was at least two hours later that Kanda and the others fell asleep. Allen smiled softly as she placed a blanket on Lenalee's petite form. The night was cold and they were all on the floor, too tired to move to their own rooms.

She sat by the window, enjoying the view of the moon which shone on the earth. She shivered slightly, before she felt something drop on her shoulders. She turned and saw deep blur eyes.

"Kanda?"

Kanda merely sat opposite her, and turned to look outside. Allen leaned her head against the glass, thinking about death made her feel worse. Taking a quick glance at the clock and seeing that it was close to 4 o clock, she decided to leave. To her surprise, Kanda stood up with her and looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Mission."

He nodded. "I'll come with you to the dock."

"I'm stopping by Komui's office first."

He didn't reply, but he stepped out of the room as Allen grabbed her suitcase. She patted Lenalee's head softly and kissed Lavi on his cheek before closing the door, giving a silent goodbye to them. Kanda fell into steps with her as she made her way to Komui's office.

"Just a sec, I'll be right back." Allen gave Kanda her suitcase and went in, not caring if he would glare or kill her for thinking that he would hold her luggage.

Komui looked up just as Allen closed the door. "Allen…"

Allen smiled softly. "I'm leaving."

The scientist said nothing, but looked down to the floor. "I see…"

The white haired girl surprised the older man when she embraced him. "I'm sorry Komui. I have to go."

He awkwardly returned the embrace, nodding. "I know…"

"This may be the last time you're sending me off." She said, taking a step back. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Komui nodded again, and closed his eyes. "Have a safe trip…Allen."

She grinned. "Goodbye."

\--

They walked in peaceful silence, only the sounds of their shoes against the stone floor.

"How long will this mission take?" Kanda asked, still carrying Allen's luggage. He refused to return it to her when she exited Komui's office earlier, and she shrugged it off.

"A month perhaps."

"I see."

His exorcist coat still hung about her shoulders, and Allen wondered why he was acting so caring. Normally he wouldn't even care about her well being, or so she thought. When they reached the dock, she automatically reached up to pull down the coat for Kanda, but he stopped her.

"Keep it."

She was startled. "But…you need it for missions…"

Kanda shook his head. "It's fine. I'll get another from Komui."

She blinked but nodded, since Kanda kept his hand on hers, she couldn't remove it either way. "Thank you."

He smiled slightly, which was a rare sight. He handed her her luggage. "Come back soon. Everyone will be waiting." He said softly.

Allen untied the rope and smiled as the boat drifted off. "I will."

Kanda watched as the girl took the long stick and pushed away, her gaze lingered a little longer, and she smiled sadly. He didn't understand.

"Don't wait for me…Yuu."

And she was gone.

\--

Two weeks had gone by since Kanda saw Allen off that night, and now he was marching towards Komui's office. Apparently, they found out that no one knew what Allen's mission was. The three friends immediately sensed something was wrong and were now headed to the source.

"Komui."

Said scientist turned to see Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi looking at him as though looks could kill. He sighed, so the day had come huh?

"What was Allen's mission?" Lavi asked, his voice lacking the normal humor. "She cleared her room out, it looks vacant. Not normal." He continued.

The Chinese man wordlessly gave them each a folder and straightened up. "Go to Edo, where the battle was."

Without another word, the three exorcists left the office, intending to get to their destination as soon as possible. The Earl and Noah clan were still in Edo according to their report, and Allen had been dispatched there.

\--

Allen opened her eyes and looked up at the grey ceiling like she had been doing for the past week. She tried to sit up, but her whole body protested at the smallest movement and she stopped. She blinked tiredly and turned, seeing her hands in the normal shackle.

"Damn…"

"Now now, no cursing."

The General didn't bother turning at the voice, she knew who it was. "Rhode."

The Noah came in, bearing food. "I heard parasite types can't go too long without food dear Allen."

Allen tried to nod, but she couldn't even move. "What about it…"

"See all the food I brought? It's for you!"

The white haired girl closed her eyes. "Whatever."

"Aww you're no fun when you're not angry like last time Allen-chan~!"

Allen glared at Rhode, but made no move to do anything else. Her Innocence had been trapped, she had no idea how it happened, but it did. She managed to fend off the level 1 Akuma, but the next thing she knew, everything was black. And she had been waking up to the same grey ceiling for the past week.

"Say 'Ah'…" Rhode teased, holding a spoon in front of Allen. Allen turned her head to the other side, ignoring the Noah.

"Tch." Rhode said, pouting. "Tyki! Allen won't eat!" She yelled out, alerting Allen.

"Fuck." She swore, forcing her body to move as she heard footsteps approaching. She painfully brought herself to another corner, further away from the entrance.

Tyki appeared at the entrance, grinning when he saw that Allen had forced herself to move despite the state she was in. All the more fun.

"Enough Rhode, I'll take over."

Rhode smiled. "Alright. I'll play with you later Allen!"

Having said that, the Noah bounced out of the door, leaving Tyki and Allen alone. Allen felt her heartbeat increased drastically. She didn't want to be alone with Tyki. He was the one inflicting all the wounds on her, be it physically or emotionally. She wanted to cry in frustration, but being an exorcist and General, she had an image to maintain.

"So…Rhode said you wouldn't eat." Tyki said, picking up the plate Rhode had abandoned. Allen glared at him.

"I'm not hungry." She said stiffly. Tyki chuckled and walked towards her, ignoring her attempts of backing further into the wall. He kneeled down in front of her.

"If you don't eat…I'll have to punish you…" Allen's eyes widened a bit before a spoon of food was in front of her. "Say ah…"

The girl obediently opened her mouth and Tyki fed her. This went on until all the food was gone and Allen felt drowsy. "You…" She tried to spat out.

Tyki grinned. "Nothing serious, don't worry. Just making sure you'll be asleep when your friends come."

Allen bit her lip to keep conscious. "No one will come…" she mumbled, her vision clouding.

"Oh I doubt that."

\--

"Tch."

Kanda glared at the mansion in front of them. It was the only building standing in Edo, after the Earl destroyed everything around it. In front of the door was a message scrawled in blood.

'Fuck you exorcists!'

Lenalee shivered at the familiar message but the three of them walked on, ignoring it.

As soon as they stepped into the area, a horde of Akuma appeared. "Looks like they were expecting us." Kanda smirked, pulling out Mugen.

Lavi grinned, pulling out his hammer. "Yep! Now we know for sure Allen's here!"

Without further ado, they activated their Innocence, jumping in different directions.

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi, ban, ban, ban!" Lavi yelled, slamming his hammer into the Akuma hovering in the sky.

"Enbu, Kirikaze!" Lenalee deposited quarter of the Akuma in one shot, landing smoothly on the ground after her attack.

"Kachiu, Ichigen!"

After their short battle, they burst into mansion, expecting more Akuma, but definitely not what met their eyes.

"A-Allen…" Lavi choked, his face changing to anger when he saw his friend's condition. Lenalee and Kanda stood rooted to the ground, too shocked to say anything.

Allen was sitting on a chair, her hair styled up and dressed in a Japanese kimono. She looked to be asleep, but the three exorcists did not miss the bruises and cuts on her skin. She looked paler than usual which scared them. "Allen…?" Lenalee said, reaching towards the other girl. Before she could reach her however, something slammed down from the ceiling, startling the three of them.

"O ya O ya, exorcists?" A level three Akuma smirked at them. "Tyki-sama! They're here!"

Without warning another three or four level three Akuma appeared behind them and grabbed their hands, making Lavi and Kanda drop their weapon. "What the fuck!?"

"Ah exorcists…just in time for a wonderful show." Tyki sneered, appearing out of nowhere.

They remained silent, waiting for the right moment to strike. Tyki smiled and went towards Allen, ignoring her comrades' glares. "Allen-chan…wake up." He snapped his fingers in front of her face, and she lifted her head slowly. She paled and her eyes widened. "You guys…" she coughed out, lifting her hands to her mouth.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled, kicking the Akuma that held her. "Enbu, Kirikaze!" She cried, forcing the other Akuma to let go of Kanda and Lavi. They hurriedly grabbed their weapons and faced Tyki. "Let Allen go."

Tyki merely grabbed Allen's face with his hand, making her eyes water because of the pressure. Kanda growled and angled Mugen's tip towards the Noah. " Let.Her.Go."

The Noah grinned maniacally and waved his free hand, and the Akuma returned. They felt something slam onto their Innocence, and noticed it was the same device on Allen's wrist.

"Not so tough without your Innocence?" the Noah sneered and turned his attention back to the girl he held. "I've tried all kinds of torture Allen-chan…why won't you talk or respond now?"

Allen merely ignored him, training her eyes on her comrades. They winced when they notice Allen's eyes lacking the usual warmth, it was almost dead.

"Fuck you Tyki!" Lavi shouted, trying to get out of the Akuma's hold. "Let her go!"

"Maybe I will…after one more torture…" Tyki smirked. Allen paled even more if possible, trying to push Tyki away from her. Her strength was lacking and her arms fell to her side helplessly. She couldn't move.

"What…did you do!?" she gritted out through her teeth, aware that the drugs he fed her earlier was the cause.

"Just a little…drug…" Tyki whispered at her ear, making her cringe in disgust. He nipped her ear lightly, making Allen winced. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lenalee yelled, making the Noah's smirk to grow.

"Like I said, I never tried this before…" he replied casually, tracing the pattern of the kimono on Allen. His hands went to the back of the cloth, loosening the bow behind her. Allen went stiff when he let the material drop on the floor, and Kanda's eyes widened.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"Hmm…? Dare what?" Tyki said, pushing the outer layer of the kimono off Allen's shoulder. Allen's breath became rigid, and she tried to squirm out of the Noah's touches. All she succeeded in was falling of the chair she sat on. Tyki smirked, enjoying himself.

"My, I didn't know you wanted this as much as I…" he said, earning a glare from the girl that quickly changed to fear when his hands reached up for the second layer of cloth. She gritted her teeth as she forced her legs to move, just like the time she tried to activate her Innocence with Hevaleska.

Her three friends could only watch in horror when Tyki made it to the last layer of clothing, with Allen still trying to back away from him. She finally backed up further until she was against Kanda's legs, and she turned to see Kanda looking like he was going to blow.

"Kanda…" she said softly.

Before Kanda could say anything, Tyki had grabbed Allen and pinned her down on the floor, right in front of Kanda. Allen cursed as her head hit the hard floor, making her feel dizzy. She didn't have time to ponder, for Tyki's hands were slowly traveling up her thighs. She glared at him and lifted her hand to slap him across his face, but his hands quickly stopped her, and he used one hand to pin both of hers on the ground above her.

"Now now…it'll be over soon…" Tyki said, smirking when he saw fear flickering in her eyes.

Allen glanced up and saw her friends struggling against their bonds, and Kanda was looking furious. Only when Tyki nearly got the last layer off did she let tears fall from her eyes. She tried to turn away from Tyki's grasp, but the Noah had a tight grip on her hands, making her unable to break away. "Stop! Fuck you Noah stop!" she screamed, not caring that she was showing weakness by crying. Lenalee felt tears in her eyes too and she struggled even more while trying to activate her Innocence.

"Innocence, activate!" she cried in frustration. "Damn it, activate! You're the 'Heart' aren't you!? What use is it if I can't activate it!?"

Her Innocence seem to reply to her as it glowed brightly, shattering the device on it. Lenalee gasp but quickly kicked the Akuma behind her and the others. Tyki seemed startled and quickly stood up, bringing a weak trashing Allen with him. Her clothes slipped off her shoulders, revealing her under garments and more damages. Kanda felt the rage inside him and yanked Mugen from the ground, pulling of the device off by force.

Allen whimpered when she felt Tyki dig his nails into her back in surprise. Lavi extended his hammer to destroy the other Akuma with Lenalee and Kanda faced Tyki. "Let her go." He said, surprisingly calm even after what Tyki tried to rape Allen.

Tyki sighed in defeat. "Ah well, it was fun while it lasted. The Earl won't be too happy though."

With that, he let Allen drop to the floor and disappeared in the mist of tease.

Finished with the deposing of Akuma, Lavi and Lenalee ran to where Kanda and Allen was. The Japanese exorcist was cradling Allen to his chest, whispering comforting words he never thought he knew as the girl cried.

\--

They took the earliest train they could get back to the Black Order, which was at least an hour away. Allen sat beside Kanda on a bench with her knees drawn to her chest. She had managed to get some of her belongings from the Noah mansion when Lavi and Lenalee searched the house for more suitable clothes. Allen had outright refused to touch the kimono on the floor and would have shed the last layer had Kanda and Lavi not been there.

"Here." Lavi offered, handing her a cup of hot tea. Allen accepted it mutely and stared at it, not taking a sip. Kanda sat quietly beside her, noticing her lack of reaction. After dressing in her clothes which they found, Allen had stuck to Kanda even after they exited the mansion. He was secretly glad when Allen pulled out his exorcist coat from her tattered suitcase they found and had wrapped it around her, despite that her general coat being among the belongings they found.

In any case, Lenalee had wordlessly took the rest of everything and ushered everyone out of the mansion, realizing that Allen was shaking from the trauma she experienced. After walking for a while, Allen had collapsed, resulting in Kanda carrying the cursed girl in his arms all the way to the station, not that he complained.

Lenalee and Lavi gave them space by occupying another bench, silently observing the white haired girl. Her eyes seemed dead even though they were out of danger. As the train arrived, Kanda carried the girl in his arms without saying anything, and the other two watched as he slid the compartment door close. Lavi lead Lenalee to another compartment, deciding that it was best for now that Allen remained with Kanda.

"Allen…" Kanda tried again, but the girl would not give a response, even after calling her name so many times.

Allen just stared out the window, ignoring him. Just as he was about to call again, the sounds of rain hitting the window reached his ears. And just as sudden as it started to rain, Allen had buried her head in his chest when the first sound of thunder striked. Kanda was shocked, when he felt his front getting damped. He wrapped his arms around Allen's tensed shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"Allen…" he coaxed, softly stroking her white hair.

She shook her head, trying to stop the tears from dropping, but she couldn't, and she cried while Kanda held her.

Lenalee opened the compartment door quietly, and smiled softly when Kanda raised his head to regard her.

"How is she?"

Kanda shook his head, letting Lenalee see that Allen was currently sitting on Kanda's lap, her head nestled against his neck. She seemed so peaceful.

"I brought you guys dinner." She gestured to the food on the tray. "It's about two or three hours before we reach. She seemed hesitant about entering the compartment.

"It's fine. Bring Lavi in too." Kanda said.

Lenalee nodded, and dragged a sleep deprived Lavi into the compartment, smiling softly at the sight.

\--

"I see…" Komui said, sitting back down in relief.

Lenalee and Lavi sat in front of him. They had reported the mission while Kanda brought Allen to the infirmary to get a check up on her body.

"So Allen's back…" Komui repeated. "I'll not send her on another mission."

"Forever?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Komui shook his head. "The higher ups won't allow that. At least for until she feels better."

Lenalee nodded. "If you do send her, could you at least pair her up with one of us? Or at least someone. Don't make her go out alone again."

Komui nodded in understanding. "I will. Now off, I'm sure you're dying to see Allen."

Allen sat in the bed, glancing around the room. She had just woken up and found herself not staring at grey walls this time. She was glad, but she still felt vulnerable. She noticed a different device on her left hand, and she still couldn't invocate her Innocence. She flexed her fingers and was startled when a hand grabbed hers lightly.

"Komui put it on so you wouldn't invocate it unnecessarily."

Allen glanced up and saw Kanda looking at her and forced a small smile. Kanda sighed and sat down on a wooden chair beside her bed. "Don't smile if you don't feel like it."

She immediately dropped it, since she knew Kanda could see right through her. "I'm sorry."

The Japanese merely shrugged and took her hand, making her look at him. "It's okay. You're fine now."

And Allen smiled, hugging the other exorcist, while Lavi and Lenalee stayed behind the door, smiling.

\--

Two weeks had past since her last mission. She was discharged from the infirmary two days ago, having waited till the last of her wounds healed. Lavi, Lenalee and Bookman had gone off on a mission during that time, leaving her in the care of Kanda. Although he complained about it, he was always keeping a close eye on her.

"Moyashi."

Allen turned to see Kanda making his way towards her through the crowded cafeteria. She had gone straight to eat as she was starving. The device on her Innocence had not been removed though. She waved at him casually, smiling.

"Kanda."

He sat down opposite her, nodding. "Komui might have a mission for us soon." He said, noticing that she tensed a bit. "He said it's an easy one though, so don't worry."

She nodded dumbly, eating slower. If Kanda noticed this, he didn't say anything. They continued to eat in silence and left the hall together after that.

"Where're you headed now?" Allen asked the Japanese exorcist.

"Training."

Allen nodded, placing a finger under her chin. "What about you?"

"Eh?"

Kanda sighed. "What about you?" he repeated.

"Oh…" Allen trailed off. "Maybe the Science department…or library…"

"Science department?"

The white haired General shrugged. "Help out with the paperwork I guess, since Lenalee isn't here…"

"I'll go with you."

Allen nodded before snapping her head towards Kanda. "W-what?"

He sighed again. "I said I'll come with you."

She stopped walking, staring at the Kanda's back while he continued to walk forward. She could feel her cheeks heating up and quickly looked down when Kanda turned his head.

"Moyashi?"

"C-coming!"

\--

"Alrighty, thanks for the work today Allen-chan, Kanda-kun!"

Allen and Kanda left the Science department around midnight, having worked since the afternoon. Apparently there were more things to do there than she thought. She spent the time shifting a lot of papers around, while Kanda had to do the heavy work of moving shelves or boxes.

Despite being tired, she actually felt happy. Maybe it's the fact that Kanda had been in the same room with her for almost the whole day. She smiled happily as she and Kanda made their way to the cafeteria for a snack before turning in.

When they reached the cafeteria however, they discovered that Jerry had turned in early for the night. Kanda raised an eyebrow but said nothing and was about to walk back to his room when Allen caught his sleeves.

"What would you like to eat?"

Kanda raised his eyebrow again. "What?"

Allen huffed. "I can cook idiot, what do you wanna eat?"

She giggled slightly at the look on his face and made her way towards the kitchen. Not knowing what to do, he simply followed her.

"How bout your usual soba and tempura?" Allen asked, opening the cupboards. Kanda shrugged.

"Fine."

She smiled as she prepared their meal, and surprisingly she only decided to eat a few dishes. Kanda sat down on one of the tables closest to the kitchen and waited patiently for the girl to come out.

When Allen placed the food on the table, she passed him a pair of chopsticks and began on her own meal. Kanda took a bite out of his soba and smirked, earning a glance from Allen.

"…?"

He shook his head. "It's good."

She smiled.

\--

"It's simple no?" Komui asked behind his glasses.

"Tch. If it's so easy, why don't you send other exorcists?" Kanda retorted, flipping through his folder.

"Currently you both are the only ones available, so you know how it is." Komui replied.

Allen nodded. "It's fine. Though I feel a bit useless…I am supposed to be a General…"

Komui laughed. "It's fine Allen-chan! It's just I'm making you get use to the feel of missions again."

She smiled gratefully. "Sorry for causing so much trouble."

The scientist waved his hand. "I'm sorry for letting you go on that mission." He said apologetically. The white haired girl smiled.

"It's my fault. So when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready." He replied. "A finder will be waiting at the dock for you. Have a safe trip."

Kanda and Allen stood, nodding. "Bye Komui." Allen said, trailing after Kanda.

The Japanese exorcist handed her the suitcase she placed outside of her room and proceeded towards the dock.

"Ne Kanda…"

He glanced towards her out of the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"…Erm…" she fidgeted a bit, blushing. "Nothing." She quickly said.

Kanda nodded uncertainly, but decided not to push it. It was when they were almost reaching the doorway leading to the dock did she grab his sleeve, making him turn.

"Moyashi?" he asked, noticing she was looking at the ground.

"Erm…I was wondering…" she started, and Kanda slowly nodded again. "If…"

"If…?" The more she said, the deeper she blushed. Although Kanda wasn't the curious type, he admitted he was getting more interested in what she wanted to ask him.

She bit her lip, a sign that she was nervous. "If I could…call you by your first name?"

Blink.

She bit her lip harder, waiting for a respond from Kanda. He would have laughed out loud if he wasn't himself or the fact that she was waiting for an answer.

"Moyashi. Haven't you called me by my first name before?"

"Eh?" She raised her head, remembering the time before she left for that mission. She did tell him not to wait for her and called him by his first name. "Y-yeah…"

"Are you not alive now?"

"Er…yeah…"

"So what does that tell you?" He finished, turning and walking towards the dock again.

It took Allen a while before the information registered in her brain and she had to jog to catch up to Kanda.

"Hurry up Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

\--

"Finally!"

A snow white haired girl jumped out of the boat she was in and stretched her legs. "I thought I was never gonna stand up normally again."

A Japanese excorcist climbed out after her more gracefully. "Tch, whatever Moyashi."

Allen pouted. "The least you can do is say my real name…" she muttered.

"What for? It sounds better as Moyashi anyway." Kanda said as they both made their way to Komui's office.

"Maa…I'm pretty sure you're happy coming home anyway!" Allen smiled.

Kanda shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yuu! Lighten up!" Allen sighed. "It's almost Christmas!"

He shrugged again. "Doesn't matter to me."

The girl sighed again. "It does!" and she moved to stand in his way. "Because you're coming shopping with me tomorrow."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Since when."

Allen's eye twitched. "Please?"

"…Maybe."

Allen smiled. "Alright! That's the best I can get anyway!"

With that, the girl all but bounced towards Komui's office, making Kanda shake his head. "She'll never change…"

\--

"So that's what happen!" Allen concluded, finishing her report on the mission. Kanda didn't say anything, so Komui assumed there was nothing wrong with her report.

"You also failed to mention you got sick at least over ten times on the train ride and on the mission, Moyashi."

Or not.

Allen blushed. "It doesn't matter!" she retorted. "I'm fine now!"

Kanda 'tch'ed but said nothing more. Komui smiled.

"Allen-chan, Kanda-kun is just looking out for you."

Allen nodded, and smiled softly. "I know."

"Alright, if that's all then you're dismissed."

Before Allen and Kanda walked out however, she remembered wanting to go out the next day.

"Komui, can I get permission to go out with Kanda tomorrow?"

Komui looked up from his paperwork. "With Kanda? On a date?"

The two exorcists immediately blushed. "N-no! I need to do some Christmas shopping s-so…"

Komui chuckled. Ah, young love. "I was joking. Yes you may, just come back before it gets dark."

Allen nodded, still blushing. They exited the office, leaving a smiling Komui.


	2. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen being mistaken for a guy :D

_Mana…you and I are…only a lost child and a pierrot._

_And that's it. If not…_

_Then what are we?_

_\--_

Allen Walker stared up at the tall building in front of her, she had never seen anything like it despite being an exorcist for so long. Maybe it was because of the difference in location? Another exorcist, Lenalee Li was right behind her.

"Come on Allen, it's nothing to be afraid about."

The white haired girl just nodded, following the older girl to the front gate, where she said the Gatekeeper would do an examination.

"Examination?"

Lenalee smiled. "Nothing much, just an x-ray to see if you're an Akuma or not." She gestured to Allen's left arm. "But you're an exorcist, so it should be no problem."

Not really sure how to answer, Allen merely nodded again, standing beside Lenalee in front of the gate. She nearly shrieked when the face from the gate came forward, its eyeballs popping out of its socket.

" _X-ray examination. Determining whether subject is human or Akuma."_

Lenalee wondered why the Gatekeeper was taking so long in examining Allen, until it started screaming. "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!"

Allen really shrieked this time and looked at Lenalee, who was as clueless as Allen was. "What the hell…?"

"THE PENTACLE! THIS GUY'S CURSED! A FRIEND OF THE EARL!" the Gatekeeper kept screaming, forgetting the fact that Lenalee was right there. Allen was just down right freaked out now, because of the Gatekeeper's shouting.

"Gatekeeper!" Lenalee exclaimed. "She's fine! She's an exorcist under General Cross Marian!"

Although the Gatekeeper didn't calm down, a voice rang out through the speaker. "Lenalee-chan! You're back!"

The Chinese girl gave a sigh of relief as she patted Allen's back. "It's alright Allen." Having said that, she turned towards the Gatekeeper. "Nii-san, this is the exorcist General Cross wanted to introduce here from the Japan branch."

"…Ooh…He's still alive eh? Alright, Gatekeeper, grant them access!"

The big gates beside the Gatekeeper's face slowly opened, and they both walked inside. Lenalee lead Allen through the building, giving her a small tour of the place she was going to be living in now.

"I'm the assistant to the Supervisor, my brother. I'll be taking you to meet him now."

Allen looked around, awed by her new surroundings. Lenalee thought she resembled a lost puppy. The Chinese girl pointed everything out, noting the fact that Allen looked interested with the library, and decided to bring her there later.

"Hello, how are you doing today? I'm Komui Li, the Scientific group Supervisor."

Lenalee smiled as Allen and Komui shook hands. "Some people call this place home, because it does grow to become your home as you stay here."

"Welcome to the Black Order, Allen Walker."

\--

"Allen!"

Lenalee had to grab Allen's sleeves before she ran into a wall in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Allen blinked, before realizing what had happened. "Oh! I'm sorry…I'm just…tired…"

"Allen…" Lenalee didn't seem convinced. She knew Allen was the type who showed a cheerful face everyday even if she didn't feel happy. "Is this about the incident in the Japan branch?"

The white haired exorcist stiffened when Lenalee said that, but she shook her head. "It's nothing…Lenalee. I'm just not used to the place yet."

"No one bothers about that you know…" Lenalee said, trying to comfort Allen. "The Japan branch exorcists are just like that…strict with rules and stuff…"

Allen shook her head. "I'm fine! That incident…it was my fault for keeping my gender a secret." She sighed and racked a hand through her short hair. "I just didn't think they'd react like that…"

Lenalee sighed. After the head of the Japan branch found out, they wanted her out immediately, claming that they did not want someone keeping secrets from them, especially important ones like gender. Pfft…they were just being sexist, thinking a girl like Allen shouldn't have been able to take on a level 3 Akuma by herself. Even her so called friends immediately turned their back on her when they heard she was a girl.

"Lenalee!"

Both girls turned to see a red head bunny bouncing towards them. Lenalee smiled and waved in greeting. "Hey Lavi!"

Lavi, future Bookman nodded. "I heard there was a new exorcist in the building." He looked behind Lenalee and spotted Allen. "This the new guy?"

"Girl." Lenalee corrected, making Lavi gap. "G-girl?!" He turned towards Allen. "Ack! Sorry bout that!"

Allen laughed and waved it off. "It's okay, I do look like a guy anyway."

"But if you wore a skirt, you would make a cute girl ya know!" Lavi said, winking at her. Allen blinked, looking down at her attire. She was wearing a baggy top, making her look flat chested and a pair of black pants. "I don't know…I've never worn a skirt in years…"

Lavi gasped. "No!? But you have such an adorable face!" he gushed, making Allen take a step back.

"Well…" Allen said, a bit unsure whether or not to tell Lavi about her time in the Japan branch.

"It doesn't matter Lavi!" Lenalee stepped in. "The exorcist uniform she'll be getting is a skirt anyway!"

"It is?" Both of them exclaimed, looking at the Chinese girl. Lenalee sweat dropped. "What did you expect, pants again?"

Allen just nodded. "I just thought it was normal already…"

Lavi looked confused about that part, but Lenalee gave him a look and he shut up, changing the subject. "So…how bout we grab some lunch?"

\--

Kanda sat alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria, eating his lunch. He had just returned from a mission which was ridiculously annoying if he had any say. The finder he was with apparently was a new recruit, meaning he screwed up a lot on this mission. Or maybe because Kanda was too intimidating…but that was besides the point. The point was the mission was dragged and he felt like he wasted so much time just for one stupid mission.

"Yuu-chan!"

Kanda's eye twitched at the sound of his name. His hands immediately reached for Mugen, directing the unsheathed blade to Lavi's neck. "Don't.Call.Me.That."

Lavi gulped, putting both his hands up in surrender sign. Kanda did look more pissed off than usual…

"Wow…what's up with you? A mission went wrong?" Lavi said after Kanda removed Mugen. "You normally look more pissed off if it's something concerning a mission."

"Tch." Kanda said, resuming his lunch. "New finder."

Lavi 'ooh'-ed in understanding. For Kanda, new finder meant that the mission was dragged on until he got annoyed and the finder was too intimidated by Kanda's looks and somehow managed to screw everything up despite all the training they've done. After all, they were not trained to receive death glares from exorcists…

"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't scar those poor new recruits!" Lavi lectured.

"Tch. Like I care."

"I wonder if Allen will be scared of you too?" Lavi mumbled thoughtfully, poking his lunch.

"Who?" Kanda asked, not recognizing the unfamiliar name.

"Lavi! Kanda!"

Lavi grinned as the Chinese girl and white haired exorcist came into view. He waved merrily, ignoring the murderous aura opposite him. "Lenalee! Allen!"

Kanda turned to look when Lavi had called out 'Allen'. It must be a new exorcist, and when he set eyes on the figure beside Lenalee, he couldn't help but notice the kid's height.

Lenalee and Allen sat beside Lavi, and Allen glanced at the exorcist opposite the red head. "…Er…"

Lavi hooked his arm around Allen's neck, and gestured towards Kanda. "That's Yuu Kanda, the most intimidating exorcist around." He snickered. "He's always having that pissed off look, so don't worry if you think he hates you or anything!"

Although Lavi said that, Allen still felt a little unsure about that. "I'm Allen Walker, transferred from the Japan branch."

Kanda just nodded, ignoring the others while he finished his food. After a while though, Reever passed by them.

"Kanda! Allen! Komui has a mission for you!"

Kanda stood up after hearing that and deposited his tray at the counter while walking out of the cafeteria. Allen finished her food in a hurry although Lavi and Lenalee assured her it was fine that she eat slowly.

"See ya later guys!" Allen waved and rushed out, almost hitting the door with her face in her hurry.

"One day she's gonna hurt herself…" Lavi shook his head, turning back to his own meal. Lenalee however, was worried for her new friend. She turned to Lavi.

"Okay, this is what happened…"

\--

"Ho Allen-chan, Kanda-kun sit sit!"

The two exorcists sat down on the couch opposite the Head Scientist while Reever handed them both a folder. Allen, although new to the place, was familiar with how missions briefing were. She flipped through her folder and looked up when Komui cleared his throat.

"Alright, it's not a hard mission. There's been a rumor flying around about a ghost town, so I want you two to check it out." Komui said, taking a sip from his cup. "The finders we sent in have not responded for a few days, so we assumed they were killed by Akuma."

"When do we leave?" Kanda asked.

"Immediately, if possible." Komui replied, looking at Allen. She nodded. "I'm ready, we can leave now."

Kanda stood up wordlessly and walked out of the office, expecting Allen to follow, which she did. She bowed before taking off after Kanda, who went to his room to get his bag.

"Meet me at the dock in fifteen minutes. Don't be late." Kanda told her, before closing his room door.

She sighed at his cold attitude, but shrugged it off. Back in the Japan branch, this was the type of behavior she put up with anyway. Allen walked into her own room, which was a few doors down Kanda's.

"Moyashi."

Allen turned at the sound of Kanda's voice to see him glaring down at her. "Don't get in my way."

"What's wrong with being short!?" Allen exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "I  **am**  a girl…"

Kanda stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Allen properly. He suddenly noticed her exorcist uniform under her long coat, which was similar to Lenalee's. Allen was staring at him, expecting an apology or something, which we know Kanda would not give.

"Tch, whatever. Let's go."

Allen's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything and followed him onto the boat. "An apology would do nicely…" she muttered, as she placed her case at her feet. Kanda ignored her, glaring at nothing in particular.

Kanda just couldn't believe the figure sitting opposite him was a girl.


	3. Her world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!Kanda.

 

He almost laughed when the girl called him 'moyashi', a japanese term for beansprout, but he stares at her all the same, making her glare intensified.

"What are you looking at?"

The finder she held in her hands fell to the ground with a 'thud' as Allen let her hand go. She growled and rubbed her wrist, encouraging blood circulation.

"I hate people like you." She spat. "They die, faster than any of us."

Allen shrugged, smiling innocently.

Kanda glared at him one last time, before making her way out of the cafeteria. Allen followed behind. After all, Lenalee and Reever had informed them of a mission.

\--

She might be a girl, but she sure didn't act like one. That was all Allen could say when he went on his first mission with her. Sure, she acted tough and everything, but she was also human.

"An exorcist's coat isn't a pillow for the injured!" she yelled, throwing his coat back at him before she fell back against the hard, cold ground.

She didn't protest much when he slipped his coat under her head again, instead glared harder.

Even when he sat outside the broken building waiting for the doll to stop singing, she was there.

"Aren't you suppose to be on guard?" she had asked coolly, sitting down a few steps away from him.

"…what's a person who's suppose to take 5 months to heal doing here?"

"I've healed."

"Liar."

Kanda 'tch'ed, but they both stop talking because the song stopped. And even if Allen couldn't see it, Kanda's eyes held understanding as she stood beside him cradling the doll.

\--

Even in the most desperate situations, she refused to ask for help. That's why, Allen took it upon himself to aid her, despite the scolding he got afterwards.

"I could've handled it!" she yelled, directing Mugen at his throat as he held up his hands in defeat.

"I know."

She sheathed Mugen, but continued to glare. "I fucking hate being weak."

Allen smiled. "You're not."

And Kanda didn't reply.

\--

It was Christmas when she sat outside on the balcony, staring out into the darkness. She held a cup of hot tea while trying to ignore the cold wind.

" _Allen-kun said he might not be back in time for Christmas. It seems the train was full."_

Lenalee had so 'kindly' informed her that, and now she was outside, hoping to get to her room as soon as possible. The Christmas party was a must come for all the workers in the tower, and she was no exception.

"Baka moyashi…"

"Technically, I am taller. So I can't count as one, can I?"

Kanda snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice, and almost fell of the balcony out of shock had a hand not grasped her and pulled her back. She felt herself pulled into an embrace, her head leaning against someone's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Kanda."

She blushed lightly, but not so noticeable. Kanda immediately pulled herself away, glaring at the person.

"Moyashi."

Allen stood in front of her, smiling innocently.

"I thought they said you weren't coming back on time."

Allen shrugged. "Being from the Vatican really helps."

Kanda scowled. "I was hoping for a quiet evening."

"I didn't say anything about stopping you." He replied, leaning against the balcony.

She gritted her teeth, but stood beside him as she gazed out again to the darkness. Allen let a smile graze his lips when he noticed the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

\--

It was the battle in the Ark which made Allen sweat, confused and angry. Kanda was going to stay behind, to fight the Noah, Skin.

"I got it."

She unsheathed Mugen and started towards the enemy, but Allen pulled her back, ignoring the surprise looks from his companions.

"Kanda!"

Kanda was surprised too, but she merely scowled. "Let go you idiot!"

Allen's eyes pleaded with her, but this was her mission. Her job as an exorcist.

Her eyes soften, making sure no one but Allen noticed. Allen still had a tight grip on her upper arm, making her unable to move forward.

"Allen-kun." His eyes widened, she never called him that before. "Let go. You need to get moving. This is war."

He opened his mouth to retort, but she already shoved him backwards, the cold glint back in her eyes. "Do you want me to start dicing you guys?" she threatened.

"You don't go threatening your own comrades Yuu-chan!" Lavi screamed as she unleashed the first illusion.

Kanda smirked when they finally started moving towards the gate, complaining on how they were worried for nothing. Allen lingered behind them, glancing at her face one more time before going into the door. She let her eyes linger on the doorway for a few seconds before turning to the now evolved Noah.

"Do you like sweets?" the Noah asked her, smirking maliciously.

She let a sinister smile graze her lips. "Absolutely hate it."

\--

When she managed to open her eyes again, she was exactly how she remembered after her battle with the Noah, kneeling.

She stood up, completely bewildered. Mugen was still in her hands, despite its shattered blade. She could still feel the warmth of her Innocence as she gathered up the pieces, stuffing it into a piece of cloth.

She went into what she remembered was the exit from this room, and discovered her other comrade, Krory on the ground, unconscious. She heaved one of his arms around her shoulder and started walking again, towards the only door in the room.

"Yuu-chan!"

She heard her name before she opened the door, and was greeted with Lavi shouting her name.

"Well isn't it a pretty picture little bunny brat." She muttered, making him turn.

"A re? Is that Kuro-chan?"

She nodded. "Found him on the way. More importantly, what the hell is going on here?"

"Well I don't really know either…" Lavi said and started shouting. "MOYASHI! Get your ass here!"

"I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!"

"EHH?"

"Ah…his voice descends from the skies…" Kanda muttered, clearly unamused. But one thing was running in her head now.  _He was alright._

_\--_

When they got back from the Ark, the only thing Kanda wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, the infirmary was noisy due to Krory's stomack and Komui's crying. She huffed and pulled on her sweater, having no mood to argue even when Lavi called her first name.

"Yuu-chan? Where're ya goin?"

"I can't sleep in here, I'm going to my room." She started walking out.

"That's not allowed Kanda…" Marie said.

"Shaddup!"

"You should listen to what Maa-kun says."

General Tiedoll's face appears right in front of her, blocking her path. She scowls, feeling defeated but still stubborn.

"Get out of the way…please."

"I just came to visit my cute little kids. Now get back in bed Yuu-kun."

"…I'm not your kid or anything, so don't start calling me like that when you've just gotten back…"

"You should listen to master Kanda, that's how he is…" Marie said, trying to coax Kanda back into bed.

"Apprentice and a child is the same no? Don't be shy, you can at least treat me like a father when we're at home."

"…I…I…ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT ABOUT YOU!" Kanda screamed, crawling back into bed and stuffing her head under the pillow. Surprisingly, she managed to fall asleep despite the noises.

\--

When she opened her eyes the next time, she discovered herself to be alone in the ward, or so she thought.

Allen sat beside her bed, his head nestled in both his arms, and one of his hand was holding onto hers. She smiled slightly, gripping his hands tighter. He stirred.

"Mmm…Kanda…?"

She nodded weakly, still feeling tired. "Moyashi."

He chuckled and raised his free hand to brush away a few strands of her hair that fell on her face. And she smiled again, gently. Her grip on his tightened again, making him look questioningly at her.

"Don't do stupid things again." She muttered, referring to where he went into battle and nearly killing himself.

He snorted. "Same to you. If I didn't stop the download, you'd be gone."

She nodded. And he smiled. He embraced her lightly, and smiled when he felt her putting her arms around his back.

The war wasn't over yet, they knew, but just for now, they'd be content with each other. Because she knew at the moment when she opened her eyes and saw Allen, that he was her world, and she damn well wasn't gonna let him go ever again.


	4. Mistaken II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Mistaken.

Allen Walker leaned her head against the cold hard wall behind her, sighing softly as she watched the snow fall outside. The bed creaked under her weight when she turned to look outside fully, groaning quietly. She was bored.

" _It's been…three weeks since I last had a mission!_ " Allen whined in her head, resisting the urge to just bang her head against the wall.

Three weeks since her last mission, and already six months since her first mission here with Kanda. The days had gone by quickly for her, spending the time training with Kanda, hanging out with Lavi and helping Lenalee with the coffee in the Science Department.

Surprisingly, Kanda had not tried to behead her in training, no matter how reluctant he was to train with her. It had always been pure coincidence that Allen and Kanda would be in the training grounds at the same time. One day she just suggested they trained together, earning the usual glare and snort.

" _Why would I want to train with you?"_

He had said that then, but gradually, she managed to coaxed him into teaching her a few tricks. The down part was, she would always come back dead tired or full of bruises. Kanda wasn't exactly a gentleman when it came to training a fellow exorcist.

Before she could think further, a soft knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Allen?"

The white haired girl stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Lenalee stood in her doorway, a worried look etched on her face.

"Lenalee? What's wrong?" Allen asked, not used to the expression on the older girl's face. She always had a smile even when giving out missions.

"Nii-san wants you to come to the office, it's an urgent mission." She replied, pulling Allen's sleeve.

Allen nodded and grabbed her exorcist coat before going with Lenalee, wondering what she was so worried about, it wasn't as if they never went on urgent missions…

\--

"Allen, Lenalee, you're here!" Lavi exclaimed when the two girls step into the Supervisor's office. Kanda was sitting in the couch which was opposite Komui, a scowl on his face as usual. Komui wasn't his usual playful self, and his face held a serious look.

"An hour ago, we received word from the Japan branch." Komui started, making Allen flinch when she heard. "It seems they were attacked, and requested backup. We did not receive word until now. The only exorcists who are available are you four, so I'm dispatching you to the Japan branch."

He pulled out four folders, handing them to Lenalee, he continued. "I don't know about the branch's condition right now, because we got the message late. We only hope there are survivors. If you find anyone, bring them back here."

"Surely some exorcists made it out?" Lavi inquired. "They were trained for these stuff…"

Komui nodded. "I know, but the message said they were attacked by Noah, so we must assume the worst here."

Kanda noticed that so far, the only one who had not been listening to every word Komui had been saying was Allen. He was slightly confused at the look on her face, it was…blank. Lavi and Lenalee were discussing about the chances of survivors and were too busy to see Allen. He sighed and turned to her.

"Oi Moyashi."

Allen, who had sat down on the same couch when she came in, turned to his direction. "It's Allen." She said softly, her hands folded on her lap.

"Whatever." Kanda said. "What's wrong with you?"

The cursed teen shrugged. "Nothing."

Kanda continued to stare at her, wondering what happened to all her response. She usually retorted loudly when he called her 'Moyashi', going on and on about how she was a girl and she could be short if she wanted to, or at least telling him to mind his own business.

"It's really nothing." Allen repeated, smiling that fake smile Kanda always hated. "Nothing."

\--

They took the earliest train they could get to Japan, as Komui said they received the message late and it was best they set off immediately. They agreed, splitting ways to grab their stuff before hurrying to the train station. Allen had been quiet the whole way, even after jumping the train. Lenalee and Lavi seemed to know what was going on, as they didn't say anything about Allen's behavior. It wasn't until when they got into a compartment did Allen let out a sigh.

"Allen…" Lenalee said, putting her suitcase down and sitting beside Lavi. Kanda took the window seat as usual and Allen sat beside him. "You know Nii-san didn't want to send you on this mission."

Allen nodded. "I know. But I never thought I'd have to go back to that branch so soon."

Lavi grinned. "Don't worry Moyashi-chan! We're here right beside you!"

The white haired girl smiled, and turned to look at Kanda, who had a slightly confused look on his face. "I guess you don't know what happened then?"

Kanda snorted. "I don't exactly want to pry into your personal life."

Allen laughed lightly, making Lenalee and Lavi feel a little relieved that she was feeling slightly better. "Why don't we get something to eat while you tell Kanda what happened?"

"Yuu-chan, don't murder her while we're gone!"

"Shut up you stupid rabbit."

The compartment door slid close after that, leaving the two remaining exorcists inside. Allen gave out another long sigh before opening her mouth, but Kanda spoke up.

"Beat around the bush and I'll dice you."

The girl raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. "Fine, long story short. I masqueraded as a boy for as long as I can remember, they found out, got angry, gave all sorts of excuses of how they couldn't work with me while I kept secrets from them and had me transferred."

Kanda snorted, shaking his head. Allen blinked, because whatever reaction she was expecting from Kanda, it wasn't this. She expected him to smirk and tell her what a stupid Moyashi she was, keeping her gender a secret and getting kicked out from the Japan branch.

"Those kind of people aren't even worth time, forget about it." Kanda said, turning to look out the window again. Rain had started pouring, splattering against the glass.

Allen was stunned when Kanda said that, but after a few minutes she smiled. Kanda always seem to say the words she needed to hear most, even if he didn't know it. "Yeah, you're right."

As she turned away from him to settle herself more comfortably, she missed the slight smile on Kanda's face, glad to have lightened her mood considerably.

\--

Ruins.

That's all that was left of the Japan branch when the four exorcists reached it. They were horrified at the scene, blood was everywhere, but no bodies were seen. It was as if they vanished.

Kanda and Lavi walked around and shifted rocks to find any survivors, while Lenalee and Allen scouted the forest beside it. Allen gazed around sadly, no matter what happened, the Japan branch was once her home and she deeply felt sorry it turned out this way.

"Allen!"

Lenalee pointed to the base of a big tree, and Allen followed her line of vision before seeing a figure sitting there. Without delay they rushed forward, recognizing the silver black coat that the figure wore. Allen's eyes widened when they reached, and Lenalee assumed she knew the person.

"Shiro!"

The exorcist cracked opened his eyes and found himself staring at a person he least expected to meet after she was transferred. "Allen…?" his voice was hoarse, cracking and it hurt Allen to see her friend in this state. She checked his injuries, and to her horror, found that he had already loss a lot of blood.

"Shiro…what happened!?" Allen asked as she tried to help him. She pulled out some bandages from her pocket and started treating him with the help of Lenalee.

"Noah…" he coughed out, as Lenalee lay him down. "The Earl…was…looking…"

"Looking? For the Heart right?" Allen asked, concerned. "But we've checked and the Heart is not here!"

Shiro shook his head, hissing in pain. "No…they blame you…"

Lenalee ceased her movements and stared at Shiro. "Blame…Allen?"

Shiro turned to Allen. "They blamed you…for bringing the Earl here…"

"W-what!?"

"The Earl was looking for you…the Destroyer of Time…" Shiro continued. "Everyone…tried to stop him…But his hands went through them…pulling out their organs…"

Lenalee and Allen gasped, the only Noah that could do that was Tyki Mikk. "That bastard!" Allen exclaimed.

"He killed everyone…I managed to…save a few Innocence and ran here…he didn't find me…" Shiro coughed out more blood, making the two girls panic.

"Shiro! Did Tyki…pull any organs from you?" Allen asked, fearing for the worst.

"…Maybe…I was…just running…couldn't look back…" Tears started running down his cheeks. "Even when Kuroi…was…screaming…" he choked, biting his lips to keep from talking.

"Oh God…" Allem muttered. Kuroi was five years younger than Shiro and was his sister. One could almost say Shiro was like Komui when it came to his sibling, and to think he couldn't turn back even when she was dying…

"Shiro, hang on." Allen said. "We're bringing you back to the Black Order…" She turned to Lenalee and nodded. The Chinese girl understood and stood up, running in the direction they came in to find Kanda and Lavi. They would need help to get Shiro to the hospital first.

"Allen…"

The cursed teen faced Shiro again, smiling softly. "Yeah?"

"The last thing…they wanted to say…" he said, cracking a smile. "Was that…they…were sorry…about how they…treated you…" Allen looked stunned. She remembered the day they found out, Shiro was out on a mission with Kuroi, and there was no one who stood up for her.

"When we came back…and found out…what they did…Kuroi…screamed and gave them a lecture…" Allen laughed softly. Kuroi was a year older than her, and the two siblings were like a family to her. "The others felt…guilty…but the Head's word was final…we only regretted…not being able to…contact you…" Shiro sighed. "They forbade it…so no one could even apologize…but…you know now…don't you?"

Allen smiled again, and nodded. "Thank you…Shiro. I feel better…you'll be alright."

Shiro cracked a smile for the sister he adopted, wishing that his real sister could have been here. He knew that she was gone, yet he couldn't accept it, but he would not call her back from the Earl, he knew the consequences.

A few minutes later, the sounds of running and cracking of twigs and leaves were heard. Allen stood up, pointing to Shiro and gesturing for the guys to hurry it up. Shiro closed his eyes when he saw the three exorcists coming, welcoming the darkness as he knew, Allen would make sure everything was alright.

\--

They had to stay in Japan for a month before Shiro could be transferred to the Black Order. Komui had allowed it, saying it was okay, since the Japan branch was destroyed, the least they could do was protect the place before the reconstruction of the Japan branch was made. The higher ups weren't delighted that they had to construct another building, but it was for the sake of winning the war that they did. Finding new exorcists to replace them would be hard though.

"Moyashi."

Allen turned from her place on the roof to look down, seeing Kanda below her. He had his hands crossed and his face in a frown.

"It's time to patrol."

The girl nodded and jumped down, almost tripped when she landed and had to be caught by Kanda.

"Tch. Don't do things you can't."

Allen huffed angrily but was grateful the Japanese had caught her, she didn't want a nosebleed so early in the morning. Lenalee and Lavi were with Shiro in the inn they were residing at. They did patrols whenever they could, eliminating any Akuma they saw. Now that the Japan branch was gone, the Akuma were appearing more and more constantly. Other survivors from the branch were not found, even though Shiro was certain they were a few that managed to escape.

" _Most had their Innocence destroyed though, but I saw those who got away…the Noah couldn't have possibly gotten all of them, or I wouldn't be here."_

The four exorcists saw the logic in it, and while they were on patrol, they would keep a lookout, especially Allen since she would recognize the people she used to work with. But now, after a month of looking, they had almost given up hope when Allen pointed straight in front of them.

"Kanda!"

Said exorcist turned and saw someone running around the corner, and he left Allen's side to give chase. Allen followed behind, carefully avoiding the people on the street. The person Allen had pointed at was running fast, managing to avoid the two until she came upon a dead end.

"Got you." Kanda said, walking up behind the person. She glared at him, pulling out a pair of short blades.  _"Innocence?"_  Kanda thought.

"Stop! Kanda!" Allen yelled, skidding to a stop behind him. "It's…an exorcist!"

The girl in front of Kanda lowered her blade, eyes staring in disbelief as she saw Allen. "A-Allen-kun?"

Allen caught her breath and looked up, nodding. "Shiro said…you died…" her cursed eye did not react though. "But I see…he was wrong…"

The girl sheathed her blades, ignoring Kanda's confused look, she nodded. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, you're not wearing your exorcists coat, so I didn't recognize you."

"I am Kuroi, pleased to meet you." She said to Kanda, then turned to Allen, concerned filled her eyes. "Where is Nii-sama? Is he okay?"

Kanda decided to step in. "He's fine, now tell us if there are any other survivors."

Kuroi nodded. "There are about six exorcists including me and ten finders who are alive. They are currently in hiding." She looked at Allen. "I came out to get food when I saw your hair, but I couldn't believe it was you, so I ran."

They discussed about the whereabouts of the other survivors and Kuroi agreed that they would meet them and bring them to the Black Order as soon as possible, now that Shiro was able to walk. As Kuroi brought them to the run down house the others were at, she turned to Allen and Kanda.

"Allen…" she hesitated. "I know Shiro said they were guilty and apologized about the incident…you must know that not all of them thinks the same…"

Allen nodded in understanding. "I understand. It's fine."

"Don't be surprise if they start insulting you…" Kuroi muttered, apparently not happy.

As soon as she said that, she threw open the door, and was greeted by silence. The group that sat inside were stunned, gaping at the three at the doorway. A blonde haired girl stood up, glaring at Allen.

"You bitch."


	5. Mistaken III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Mistaken.

The air in the run down house was filled with tension as the blonde haired girl continued glaring at Allen. The others were just staring at her with shock on their faces. Kuroi frowned.

"Sit down, Ayame." She ordered, eyes narrowing.

"Like hell I will!" the girl spat. "It's her fault that we were attacked, lost so many comrades and nearly died! All because of her being in  _our_  branch!"

Before anyone could react, Ayame had already taken two big strides and stood in front of Allen, hand raised. "If you didn't come here…!"

Allen shut her eyes, awaiting the blow she knew she deserved. She heard the sounds of chairs scrapping the floor and panic voices before a deep voice spoke.

"So you're saying it would be better if the Black Order was the one in ruins?"

The cursed teen opened her eyes in surprised to see Kanda holding Ayame's hand, a few inches away from Allen's face. Ayame and Kanda were glaring at each other, while Kuroi and the others stood frozen at the sidelines.

"That…" Kanda continued. "Would be a serious offense."

Ayame yanked her hand from Kanda's grip and growled. "Who are you to tell me that? You're not even wearing an exorcist coat, are you an outsider!?" Her anger had blinded her so much that she couldn't even think logically.

Kuroi stepped in between the two and held up her hands, signaling for them to stop, but Kanda suddenly stepped back, turning to walk out of the house. Allen watched him go, confused.

"Kanda?"

He didn't reply, but pulled out Mugen and got into a battle stance. Allen activated her cursed eye and noticed that the run down house had been surrounded while they had been quarreling. She cursed her carelessness and moved out, ignoring the protests she heard from Ayame. Kuroi and two of the exorcist did the same, while the other three including Ayame stayed inside.

"Don't get in my way." Kanda said to Allen, and she smiled in reply.

"Wha…how could you say that?" A male exorcist said to Kanda, who ignored him.

Kuroi merely looked amused at the exchange and shook her head. "Forget it Kaze, I think that's just how he is."

"Tch." Without another word, they split directions, each running towards their target.

\--

"I'm worried…"

Lavi looked up from the history book he was reading when Lenalee spoke, while Shiro turned to look at the Chinese girl.

"What wrong Lenalee-chan?" Lavi asked, setting aside his book and brushing away his red hair from his eyes. He had taken off his bandana as it was dirty, having fought so many battles in the past month. Their exorcist uniform had to be cleaned too, so they were wearing casual clothes instead of the coats.

"It's been…a few hours since Kanda and Allen left." She replied, turning to look outside the window. "Normally they'd be back by now…"

"Maybe they found something?" Shiro suggested, sitting up from his position on the bed. "There's always a possibility."

Lavi agreed with the raven haired boy. "Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan won't get hurt easily Lenalee-chan, you worry too much."

Lenalee sighed. "I know…it's just…I'm scared we'll lose more friends…in this war."

They were silent after that line, each knowing the feeling. To lose someone important to you, would be a hell to endure. In the life of an exorcist, you never know when and which of your comrades or friends were going to fall next.

A loud explosion caught their attention and immediately Lenalee's face paled. "Allen, Kanda!"

Lavi grabbed Nyoibo and Shiro followed him out the window as he extended his Innocence. Lenalee had already gone ahead as she was out the building once the explosion was heard.

\--

At least fifty level one Akuma were seen in the air in the direction they were heading, and down on the ground below, people were running everywhere, shouting in panic voices. Lavi and Shiro landed on a rooftop, leaping into action as soon as their feet touched the solid ground of the roof.

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi, man, man, man!" Lavi yelled, growing his hammer and slamming it into a few Akuma at once.

Lenalee flew through the air, going through all the Akuma she could while looking for any signs of her other comrades. She faintly spotted Allen's white hair on ground, and was about to jump down when another Akuma appeared behind her back.

"Lenalee!" Shiro yelled, as he aimed his arrow towards the Akuma. It pierced through the star on the Akuma's face, saving Lenalee. She nodded in thanks before leaping out of the way of another Akuma.

"Cross Grave!"

Crosses appeared in air, etching themselves into a few Akuma and destroying them. Lenalee turned to see Allen down on the ground, helping the civilians into hiding.

"That way!" Allen shouted, ushering an old lady. The old lady nodded and thanked Allen.

"Thank you so much young man…" she said, before another woman took her hand and lead her quickly but carefully away.

Allen smiled but was twitching. "Young…man…?"

Kanda, who was conveniently right beside her, snorted. "So it wasn't just me."

The white haired girl tried to hit Kanda on the head, but he avoided her hand just in time. "Maybe it's because you don't have any assets."

Her clawed hand came down on him this time, and Kanda was almost caught under it. He narrowed his eyes at Allen, who in turn glared at him. Neither cared about the Akuma that were closing in on them and their comrades sweatdropped at their 'perfect' timing in picking a fight.

"H-hey…the Akuma…" Kaze said, trying to point out the obvious, but he immediately shut his mouth when the death glares were directed at him. He backed away nervously, hiding behind Kuroi, trembling.

Lavi laughed at this, finding how funny the situation was despite them being in the middle of the battle. He decided to bring the two back to reality before it turned out too bad though. "Moyashi-chan! Yuu-chan! How many Akuma destroyed so far?"

"Twelve!"

"Thirteen!"

Was their answer, with Allen in the lead. She smirked at the Japanese exorcist in front of her, pleased that she was in the lead. "So who's the baka now?"

Kanda 'tch'ed and jumped up on a rooftop immediately and started killing all the Akuma in range, with Allen and Lavi right behind him.

"Ahhh! Yuu-chan! That's cheating!"

"You jerk! Don't be such a sore loser!"

"Shut up!"

"Moyashi-chan let's step it up!"

With that, it turned into a competition of how many Akuma the three exorcists could kill while the others stood on rooftops watching the scene. Fuyuu, the other exorcist with Kuroi raised an eyebrow. "What…the hell is wrong with them?"

Lenalee giggled. "Forgive their behavior, but it's their way of friendship."

Fuyuu and Kaze just nodded dumbly, watching the three exorcists go after each and every Akuma they could see, shouting and yelling at each other in the process.

Another figure landed on the same rooftop, making the Japan branch exorcists turn, eyes widening.

"Oh my god…" Kuroi uttered. Shiro stood there, head still bandaged but very much alive. He had the same disbelief look on his face, gaping at Kuroi. "Kuroi…?"

"Nii-sama!" the younger sibling cried, launching herself towards her brother, while Fuyuu and Kaze stood rooted to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Kuroi exclaimed, looking at Shiro's face. Shiro smiled, hugging her close. "Same here…I thought I lost you…"

"But ho-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud pierced through the air and shocked everyone, excluding the three exorcists who were too into their competition.

"That sounded like Ayame!" Fuyuu yelled, jumping down and heading towards the run downed house they were at earlier.

\--

Ayame fell to the ground hard, and the finders at the back of the remaining exorcist rushed forward to her aid.

"Ayame-san!"

The girl immediately pushed one back as a candle came down, piercing the ground where the finder once stood. She stood up painfully, gripping her short scythe-like Innocence with a long chain attached and charged at the enemy again.

"At least you don't break so easily." Rhode Camelot smirked as she waved her hand, sending more sharp ended candles towards the female exorcist.

Ayame swung her blade and managed to knock most of the candles away, but two stray ones stabbed her on her arms. She tried her best to ignore it, swinging the blade towards the Noah.

"Tyki, I hope you're done cause this one's a lil feisty!" Rhode mocked in a sing song voice as she gracefully avoided the scythe.

The blonde raised her hand to swing her blade again, but she stopped, feeling something on her back. Her head slowly turned to the back, her mind screamed for her to run, because the Noah called Tyki was currently having his hand and Tease right on her back. Ayame's eyes widened, remembering all the organs this Noah pulled out from her comrades, she went stiff, not daring to move.

"My my…really a feisty one." Tyki said, smirking. Ayame glanced to his back, trembling when she saw her two comrades on the ground, clearly dead.

"Oh god…" tears gathered at her eyes as she tried not to cry after seeing her comrades, she felt so close to death now, the one thing that she dreaded since she became an exorcist.

Tyki's smirk widened as his hand started to go in her body, before he could reach her heart however, the roof came down on them, along with five exorcists. Allen, Lavi and Kanda were busy finishing off the last of the level ones.

"Ayame!" Shiro shouted, shooting an arrow at Tyki, who dodged it with ease.

The blonde took her chance as Tyki released her and threw herself towards her companions, Kaze caught her before she hit the hard floor. Kuroi, Shiro, Fuyuu and Lenalee stepped in front of them, shielding them from the Noahs.

"Oh…where's Allen-chan?" Rhode asked, putting a finger to her lips. "I wanted to play with her…"

"Forget it." Shiro growled. "We won't let you touch her."

Rhode and Tyki smirked. "Really now?" Tyki mused. "I wanted so much to put my hand on her heart again…just like that mission just four months ago…"

"Shut up!" Kuroi shouted, charging in with the others. Fuyuu and Shiro went after Tyki while Kuroi and Lenalee went after Rhode. Kaze stayed with Ayame, who was still in shock.

"Bastard!" Shiro shouted, shooting three arrows a time at Tyki, who merely smirked and caught them. Fuyuu cracked her knuckles, her Innocence gloves already on her hands as she tried to land a punch on Tyki, but her hand passed him like a ghost, making it impossible to hit him.

Lenalee and Kuroi were doing no better as Rhode had them in her dimension, leaving their bodies slumped on the ground in reality. Inside they were fighting off all the Akuma Rhode had summoned, getting more and more tired as the time passed. Despite that, Kaze knew he couldn't do anything as Rhode was no where in sight, so he pulled out his daggers and aimed for Tyki, managing to land one on his back.

"Oh my…" Tyki muttered, pulling out the short dagger as he evaded another attack from Fuyuu. He threw the dagger at Shiro, who barely had time to blink before the dagger was imbedded in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he let the bow loose before dropping it, his right hand couldn't clutch the bow properly anymore.

Fuyuu was distracted by that attack, turning her head towards Shiro's direction, which was a very grave mistake on her part. Kaze's and Shiro's eyes widened when Tyki grinned maniacly, his hands reaching towards her heart when another figure dropped down from above.

"Remove your hand, Tyki Mikk." A cold voice drawled out, her clawed hand at his head.

"Ohh? Allen Walker, how nice of you to join us." The Noah smiled, pulling back his hands and raising them up in surrender. "Hmm…" he glanced around, noticing that Kanda and Lavi had also came with her. He sighed.

"We're really outnumbered aren't we?" he said, shaking his head. Allen's eyes narrowed at him.

"Am I to guess you're running away?" she said through gritted teeth. "And what makes you think we'll allow that?"

"That's right." Lavi piped up, pointing his hammer at Tyki. "Do you think you can?"

"Tsk tsk…" he muttered, his gloved hand going up to cover his face. "It was fun, but he who runs today lives another day, isn't it?" he smirked, his hand sliding down just enough to show his left eye which was turning into a slit.

The pressure of the look from Tyki was suffocating, and it was directed at Allen. She was shocked at this, and tried to maintain her position with her will. Cold sweat had started pouring down her face as she tried to figure out what was the feeling that sent chills up her spine.

"Fear."

Allen's eyes widened when she heard that word from Tyki's mouth, she couldn't register her comrades voices calling out to her, telling her to move. They themselves had problems moving, but Kanda was persistent, pushing himself to move, he shoved Allen aside before the Noah could stick his hand into her.

"Damn it moyashi!" he yelled, bringing down Mugen onto Tyki, who smirked again and vanished, appearing beside the door of the house.

"As you know, I had my fun, for now." He said, as Rhode came into view. She was smiling and swinging that umbrella of hers around.

"I almost broke that doll, Tyki!" she whined, pulling his sleeves. "But you had to ruin it."

"I know, isn't it sad?" the Noah replied, clearly amused.

"What the hell!?" Lavi exclaimed, shaking Lenalee's limp body. "Lenalee!"

Allen, though still shaking from the shock glared at the two Noahs. "What did you do to her!?"

Rhode grinned at her face. "Aw, I almost broke her. I didn't have time with the other exorcist, but it was still fun. Until next time, exorcists!" A door appeared behind them as soon as she said that, and the two walked into it, not giving the exorcists time to react.

\--

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Allen buried her head in the pillow further as Komui continued to cry on Lenalee's bed, annoying the Head Nurse.

"Supervisor, if you continue to cry, I will have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing my patients."

"Ahh! You're so cruel Head Nurse!" Komui pouted, clinging to Lenalee's blanket. "I will not leave my beloved sister!" Lenalee however, was slightly embaressed.

"Nii-san, I'm fine, didn't I tell you that already?" she said, smiling at him.

Komui sniffed again, nodding like a small child. He patted her head lightly and stood up, smiling.

"I know, but I-"

"Supervisor!"

Reever was standing at the doorway, carrying a stack of papers. "Johnny, get him!" the scientist behind lunged for Komui, dragging him along as they made their way to the Science Department.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Allen giggled as Lenalee sighed again, wondering if her brother would ever change.

"Yo Lenalee-chan, Moyashi-chan!"

The two looked up to see Lavi holding on to a very pissed off Kanda, looking as though he could murder someone, namely Lavi any moment now.

"When are ya both getting discharged?" the redhead asked, pulling a chair and sitting in between the two girls. Kanda settled for leaning against the window, which was beside Allen's bed. He still looked pissed though.

"Tomorrow for me, but I think Allen could go back to her room if she wanted to." Lenalee replied.

Allen shook her head. "Wish I could. My leg's still broken though, after that stupid fall I did."

Kanda snorted. "Real smart to land in the wrong position." Allen pouted. "Even better, you didn't notice you had a broken leg until we were leaving."

The white haired girl blushed, clearly remembering that she had fallen at least a dozen times before Shiro asked her if she had broken her leg. She had deemed it impossible as she didn't feel the pain, until Lavi poked her leg with his hammer. At last, Lavi managed to get Kanda to carry her because the others were having their hands full.

Lavi laughed, patting Allen lightly on the back. "Tis alright Moyashi-chan! You musta had too many injuries if you didn't notice that!"

"But a broken leg…" Lenalee trailed off, trying to fight back her laughter.

"Oh hey, what happened to Shiro and the rest?" Allen asked, turning to Lenalee.

Lavi answered her. "They're currently back in Japan, helping with the building of the new branch. After all, they do need a branch there."

Allen nodded, and Lavi returned his attention to Lenalee, talking animatedly just to entertain her, leaving Allen to face Kanda.

"So…"

Kanda cracked open one eye, looking at Allen. "What?"

"Thanks for carrying me back there." She said, smiling.

The Japanese exorcist seemed stunned for a moment, as if not expecting this and turned his head to the other side. "Che, don't expect it again, moyashi."

Allen blinked, but she faintly saw the blush adorning Kanda's cheeks when he turned, making her giggle.

"Wouldn't count on it."

He smirked, looking at her again. "It's too awkward, being seen carrying another  _guy_." He stressed on the guy, making her twitch. "People would think I was gay."

Allen continued smiling, but a vein could be seen on her face. Lavi inched to the other side of Lenalee's bed, fearing for his life.

"Kanda Yuu, you are so dead!"

And Allen's screamed could be heard throughout the whole Order, making some exorcists and workers laugh or smirk. After all, getting mistaken on her first day was something to remember by. Whether she knew it or not, Kanda had never treated anyone like that, not even Lavi, which made the redhead smile to see the two bickering on the other side of the room.

"Ahh…getting mistaken wasn't so bad after all, wasn't it Moyashi-chan?" he whispered, and Lenalee agreed wholeheartedly.


	6. Distance

 

Black coal eyes looked up at the white sky, glaring a bit when he noticed it was going to snow soon. The young Japanese exorcist sighed and shifted his companion's weight which was on his back a bit before continuing his walk towards the inn, intending to catch the very first train they could back to the Black Order. The cold was starting to annoy him, like it always had.

"Urgh…"

Kanda Yuu turned his head to the back so he could catch a glimpse of his companion's face as she stirred, one hand going up to her head. She clutched the side of her head before opening her eyes, which was out of focus.

"…Kanda?" she asked, after a few minutes of blinking and staring at his high ponytail in front of her face.

Kanda grunted, hoisting her up to grip her legs better. "About time you woke up, moyashi."

Allen sighed, shaking her head which earned her another round of dizziness, she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning in pain. "Argh…what happened back there?" she groaned, grabbing Kanda's shoulder for support.

Almost half a day ago, Kanda and Allen were sent to retrieve an Innocence from a deserted mine at the outskirts of an almost abandoned town. The townsfolk were more to terrified when they saw outsiders heading towards the mine and immediately tried to stop them, claiming they would anger the 'gods'. Allen had managed to persuade them that the strange events happening could be stopped if they investigated, and though not many believed her, they decided to let the two exorcists try their luck. The finder who was with them had left after giving them the information they needed, and they began their hunt.

"We retrieved the Innocence, and I saved your sorry ass." He replied, never taking his eyes off the path he was walking, even when he felt her glare. "Again." He added as an afterthought.

Allen continued to glare, wishing that looks could kill, but she settled down after that. After all, Kanda  **did**  save her...again. "Thanks…." She muttered, to which he just shrugged.

"Che."

And no words were exchanged after that. But after a long stretch of silence and walking, Allen began to feel uncomfortable, being carried and all, especially by someone who claimed to hate her very being by just breathing.

"K-Kanda?" she stuttered. He grunted, showing her he was listening, although he did not turn back or stop. "Could you…put me down?"

He stopped all of a sudden after her question, lifting an eyebrow he knew she couldn't see, he opened his mouth to ask her a something, but she started hitting his shoulder for attention, making his right eye twitch in annoyance.

"Look Kanda!" she exclaimed childishly, pointing up. He reluctantly obeyed just to get her to stop hitting him, glancing up towards the bright sky, where white spots could be seen already.

"It's snowing!" she giggled. "I wonder if we'll make it back in time for Christmas…"she trailed off, remembering the days she spent with Mana.

Indeed, it was almost time for Christmas, where almost every exorcist had the day off, unless they were already on missions. Even the Science Department would be empty, as everyone would be busy decorating the cafeteria for their Christmas party which was held every year. As usual, Allen could already picture Lenalee and Lavi running around, ordering the people to help out or run errands, having been in the Black Order for two years.

"…ink you can walk like that?" Kanda's voice brought her back from her thoughts, just in time to catch him finishing a sentence. She blinked.

"What?"

Kanda sighed, irritated that she had not been listening to him. "I said…" he gritted out. "With your leg injured, do you think you can walk like that?"

Allen tilted her head, a little confused about what he said, until she glanced down at her left leg, which was bandaged up. "Oh." She said, trying to remember how she got that injury.

"Che. So just shut up and we'll be able to catch the earliest train back." Kanda said, wondering if the snow would delay the departures of the trains. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he would be back in time for Christmas, in fact, he had purposely missed the party ever since Allen came. When Lavi had questioned him upon his return, he merely deemed it 'too cheerful' for his liking and slammed the door in the rabbit's face.

"Hey Kanda?"

Said exorcist snapped out of his thoughts and grunted again, too bothered to actually use words to reply the girl. Allen was used to this treatment, so she shrugged it off and continued.

"Why have you not been at the Christmas party? I never seen you there, and I noticed you always come back  _after_ Christmas." She said, leaning forward to see his face. "Plus, Lavi always tries to get you back before Christmas, but no avail."

Kanda was shocked, to say the least. He did not expect Allen to be so observant on his movements, especially like these trivial ones. Allen was waiting for an answer, but she noticed that the Japanese wasn't exactly responsive because he just kept walking, so she remained quiet, for now.

\--

"Nooooooooooooo!" Lavi screamed girlishly, making every member in the cafeteria look at him. What they saw made them debate on whether to laugh or to run from horror at the costume he was wearing.

"Come on Lavi, have a little holiday spirit!" Lenalee exclaimed, holding up a red santa hat.

Lavi glared at her, backing away to the wall. "I don't see how wearing a tight red dress…" he pointed to his attire. It was suppose to be a Santa Claus outfit, just turned into a tight red dress that reached his mid thigh with the white furs adorning it. "And wearing that hat." He directed his finger at the hat she was holding. "Could possibly spell out holiday spirit!" he yelled, causing a few members to burst out laughing.

"Well…" Lenalee started. "I just needed a model on these." She explained. "Allen's still out on a mission with Kanda, so I can't use her."

"So…" Lavi drawled. "I'm not gonna need to wear this at the Christmas party…right?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Em…"

"I knew it!" he screamed again, running for the door. "Lenalee-chan should never touch the costumes!"

The laughter became louder as Lenalee went after Lavi, claiming that if he looked good in it (which the members, to their amusement agreed he did) he should absolutely wear it. Of course, that made Lavi scream more and ran away.

"I'd rather Allen wear this than me Lenalee-chan!" Lavi yelled as he reached a dead end, forced to face Lenalee. "Why aren't YOU wearing it if you designed it!?"

"I'm a designer, Lavi-kun." She said sweetly. "I don't wear my own designs unless I feel the need to do so."

"Then…then…" Lavi stuttered as sweat began to pour down his face. "Allen…I'm sure moyashi-chan is returning soon…"

"Oh I have every intention of getting her to wear this." The Chinese girl smiled evilly, inching towards the redhead.

"Then leave me be!" Lavi shrank back further into the wall, wishing he was on the mission instead of here. Oh why did she have to pick on him?

"Well Lavi-kun, as much as I love you, I need a model." She replied casually. "And you're the only one willing to try it on as soon as I passed it to you."

Lavi pouted like a lost bunny he was, knowing he had lost, but suddenly his green eye lit up with mischief, upon noticing what was hanging above them, just a little distance from them. He grinned brightly, standing up and walking towards Lenalee, who was only a few steps away. She noticed the gleam in his eyes and felt uneasy, knowing he was up to no good and the roles were now reversed. He backed her up against a wall, still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Lenalee-chan." He said in a sing song voice. She gulped, blinking innocently at him. Although they had been dating for a few months, (without Komui's knowledge of course, Lavi still wants to live thank you very much) the Chinese girl still felt a little shy about close contact unless in battle.

"Y-yes…Lavi-kun?" her face was a cute shade of red, making Lavi grin wider.

"Did you know I was up early and hanging mistletoes everywhere?" he said, causing Lenalee to look up, seeing the innocent plant on top of them.

"Lavi…" she said warningly, trying to find a way out. Her Dark boots were not with her today, as she thought she could manage without them like she did every year.

While she was beating herself up for not bringing her Dark boots, Lavi had leaned in closer, until she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, making her blush harder. In the few months they dated, they had only ever kissed once, and that was by accident too. She had maintained her distance after that, and Lavi had shrugged it off, deeming her too shy as the only guy she grew up with was her brother. But today, it was going to be Christmas, so Lavi thought that he should 'cure' her, in his own way of course.

"Lenalee…" he whispered near her ear, making her shiver. She closed her eyes, feeling very embarrassed about the whole situation. And then she felt Lavi press his lips on hers, giving her a simple but sweet kiss.

"I'm not gonna wear this." He said, after he pulled back, grinning like an idiot. Poor Lenalee could only nod her head, her face still as red as a tomato. Lavi chuckled, pitying his girlfriend and pulled her up, hugging her tightly.

"Come on Lenalee-chan, we still have decorations to oversee!" he smiled warmly, and she managed a small smile back. Looks like this Christmas was going to be fun.

\--

Meanwhile, our two favorite exorcists had managed to catch a train that would reach the Order within two days, just in time for Christmas eve. Allen's leg was still bad, and Kanda had carried her throughout the whole journey until the train. She had protested about that, not that he minded, but he would rather kill himself than admit that to her.

"…Kanda?"

Said exorcist opened his eyes and looked at the girl opposite him, wondering what the hell she wanted at three in the morning, judging by the clock in their compartment. It was uncomfortable enough just sleeping on the train, but having to wake up at three…

"What."

The cursed girl was just staring out the window, watching the dark scenery pass, although Kanda was sure she wasn't actually focusing on anything. The scenery outside was passing way to fast for anyone to enjoy, unless you were really keen on it. So he just sat there, eyes half open, staring at Allen and waiting for her to speak.

"Could we go somewhere before returning to the Order?" she finally said after a few minutes. Allen had turned to face Kanda when she talked. "I'd like to visit…some place." Kanda had almost opted to say no, but Allen interrupted. "I can go alone, you can head back first."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, obviously not liking the idea of leaving her alone, especially when she was injured. She looked at him, pleading with her eyes until Kanda gave an irritated huff. "Fine. I'll go with you."

She smiled gratefully, and turned back to the window, gazing out again as her eyes held that distance look. The Japanese noticed this, but he didn't say a word, instead he just closed his eyes, wondering why he even bothered about the girl.

\--

The cold winter wind bit into her skin as she made her way past graves to her destination, her coat gave her the protection she needed, just not for her face. Allen sighed as she adjusted her coat and continued her walk, her left hand holding her luggage while her right held a bouquet of flowers. Her leg was more or less healed, thanks to Kanda carrying her most of the way. She had felt it awkward for him to carry her to the cemetery, so she asked to be put down, and he complied this time.

"Ah…" she muttered, reaching the gravestone.

Kanda was behind her, not too close, as he noticed the depressed air around her. He stood far enough to give her space, but close enough to catch her if she fell. He silently watched as she bent down, placing the flowers on the grave and smiling softly. Then she started to mutter some stuff, as if talking to the gravestone, to which Kanda ignored, as he knew she was talking to the deceased. He understood the feeling and looked away, giving her time to talk.

It was about half an hour after that, when Allen stood up. She turned to him, and he looked at her after feeling her stare. Cocking an eyebrow, he silently asked what she was staring at.

"Have you ever…kept your distance?"

Kanda was taken back, if not a tad confused at her question. "What?" he hoped she was not talking about what he thought it was, because he would have a hard time answering.

"I mean…" she trailed off, like not knowing the words to say. "Have you ever kept your distance towards other people, so that they don't get too close?"

"Moyashi, is there a point in the question?" Kanda asked back, obviously not comfortable about it. "Because I keep everyone at arms length."

"Why?"

She was looking at him, but he felt like she was looking  _past_  him, as if she was asking herself the question. "Do humans feel the need to keep others away when they lose someone important to them?"

Kanda, for once in his life around Allen, was speechless. He knew about Allen Walker, taken in by General Cross when her foster father, Mana Walker was killed. He also knew she brought Mana back by the Earl's offer, making him into an Akuma, and later killing him with her own hands. Although he couldn't say he understood her pain, he knew what it was like to lose someone important. But now, looking at Allen who was finding the ground very interesting at the moment, he really didn't know what to do or say.

"Sorry." Allen muttered, wiping at her eyes. "I just…never mind. Just go back to the Order first Kanda. I'll be along in a while." She turned her back to him and continued to stare at the grave in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kanda extend his hands out, like debating on what to do before sighing and grabbing her arm, pulling her into his embrace.

"K-Kanda?" she stuttered and tensed, her face heating up. She never thought she'd see the day the person who claimed to hate her very being would be hugging her.

"Che. You think too much sometimes moyashi." He simply said, resting his chin on top of her head like it was the most natural thing in the world. And as if those were the words she was longing to hear, she broke down, crying into his chest for the first time after Mana's death and the lost of her Innocence. He stood there, holding he while she cried, never asking or saying anything. They just…stood there, ignoring the cold, in the cemetery where no one was at.

"Kanda?" she sniffed, looking embarrassed.

He grunted, pulling back a bit to look her in the face. She smiled softly, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Che. Wouldn't want you looking dead on Christmas, that baka usagi would pester me to the end of the world." He said, annoyance clearly in his voice. She laughed at this, knowing how protective Lavi could be when it came to his friends.

"I'm still grateful, no matter what your excuses are." Allen said, bending down to pick up her luggage when she noticed Kanda did not let go of her hand. She looked at him, confused, but he refused to meet her eyes and walked, dragging her with him. As she stared at their intertwined hands, she couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness, smiling as she walked hand in hand with him back to the Order.

\--

"Merry Christmas!" the whole room shouted when the clock striked twelve, throwing up ribbons, hats, presents and anything they could get their hands on. Everyone in the Black Order was in the holiday spirit, despite having to work after all this was over.

"Happy birthday moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, shoving a messily wrapped blue box into her hands. She laughed lightly and accepted it, giving him a hug as thanks. Lenalee passed her a deep green parcel, neatly wrapped unlike Lavi's. She, like many others later, wished Allen a happy birthday, hugging her before Komui came and insisted that the Chinese girl spend some time with him.

After many wishes, presents and thanking everyone, Allen managed to creep outside to the balcony, where she breathed in the cool crisp air. The snow had not stopped, covering everything in the pure white substance. She sighed, leaning against the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" a deep voice said, startling Allen. She whipped around to see Kanda leaning against the doorframe, hand holding a cup.

"Creating distances from human contact?" he continued, arching an eyebrow. Allen merely smiled, knowing he did not mean it.

"No, just needed a bit of air."

Kanda didn't reply to that as he came to stand beside her, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a box, and held it out to her, which she just stared at it. He glared at her, shaking the box in front of her face. "Happy birthday." He said, putting the box in front of her. But she continued to stare at him, like he was some sort of alien species she didn't know of.

"Okaay…where's Kanda Yuu and what have you done with him?" she pointed her finger at him, surprise clearly written on her face.

"Che. Stop being a baka moyashi and shut up." He said, drinking his tea. Figures, Kanda never touched anything else, did he?

Allen laughed at his reply. "Yep, that's him alright." She smiled at him, picking up the box. "Thanks." He just nodded, smirking slightly.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi appeared at the doorway. "Lenalee asks how's the outfit." He said, grinning brightly.

The girl giggled and shrugged. "At least it's not too short." She replied, glancing down at the red dress Lenalee persuaded her to wear. The redhead snuck a glance at his best friend, noticing that a fairly faint blush could be seen on his face. He smirked to himself. This was going to be sweet, trying to get these two very dense people to confess their feelings.

"Alrighty, be with ya in a minute." He said, scurrying off to find his girlfriend.

"Righto…" Allen mumbled, turning to Kanda. "So you'll be heading off again tomorrow?" she asked, referring to the fact that Kanda always took off the chance he had. He shrugged.

"Maybe, if Komui has a mission for me."

She nodded, then saw Lavi waving from inside. "Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan, come 'ere!"

Allen glanced at Kanda, who shrugged as though he was saying 'I'm going in anyway, might as well see what the idiot rabbit wants'. So they both went in, noticing that most of the people in the room were either too drunk to stand straight or sprawled on the ground sleeping. Allen smiled as she walked carefully around them, while Kanda just walked normally, ignoring the people on the ground.

"That was easy." Lavi said, an amused smile on his face.

"What was?" Allen asked, looking to Lenalee who was beside the redhead.

"Getting you two under a mistletoe." She replied, pointing upwards. Kanda slowly looked up, glaring at the plant above them and thinking of a hundred ways to kill Lavi when he saw him grin.

"You know the tradition." Lavi mocked, hiding behind Lenalee.

"If you even think…" Kanda started, hands inching towards Mugen, only to find it wasn't there. Crap, he didn't take it with him tonight, seeing no harm in leaving it in his room for the night. "You're dead usagi."

Lavi at this point, was still grinning like mad. "But you know the tradition Yuu-chan, even your brother had to kiss yo-"

" Shut.Up." he gritted out, remembering the embarrassing moment of when he and his brother ended up under a mistletoe one Christmas, resulting in his brother chasing him through the halls, just to get a kiss from his 'baby brother'. That was the only time he saw his elder brother though, and although he cherished his family, it still annoyed him to think about those events.

While they were arguing, Allen smiled at them, knowing that finally, keeping a distance would be useless around them. After all, Lavi was 'Mr invade-my-personal-space-despite-my-protests' and Lenalee was her 'big sister'. And Kanda? Well, he was just Kanda.

"So you're scared Yuu-chan?" Lavi said, smiling innocently at him. Kanda gritted his teeth, his patients clearly wearing out.

And before anyone could register what was happening, Kanda had pulled Allen against him and crushed his lips on hers, making their eyes widened in surprise, especially Allen. Eventually her eyes slowly closed, and she wrapped her arms around Kanda's neck, deepening the kiss.

She was glad she didn't create any more distances with Kanda after that.


	7. Family

 

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A white haired girl lifted her head up from her task, which was writing a report when she heard a girl scream. She immediately bolted from the room to the hallway, where a small raven haired girl, no older than eight was running with tears streaming down her face. When the little girl saw her, she jumped into the girl's waiting arms.

"Mama! Komui-san is chasing Amé again!" she wailed, clutching the fabric of the white haired girl's clothes. She sobbed into the material, hands gripping the cloth until her knuckles were turning white.

Allen Walker sighed as she tried to pry the girl's death grip off her shirt. Honestly, Komui was acting like there were no kids running around the Order before. Weren't Lavi and Kanda kids when they came? Wasn't Lenalee a kid once too?

"Amé-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Komui's voice rang out, alerting Allen and there was a loud 'bang' before a gigantic machine appeared in front of her. She glanced up and gulped, hoping this was not another crazy Komulin.

Which unfortunately, exactly what it was.

"K-Komui…" Allen started, backing away. "W-what's that for…?" she said, almost wishing she hadn't asked. Years of being in the Order and facing so many Komulin, yet she couldn't quite get over the fear when she saw one.

"Oh Allen-chan!" Komui said gleefully. "So glad you asked! This is another one of my brilliant Komulin to examine exorcists!" he exclaimed, patting the machine fondly. "He's gonna make sure Amé-chan has no problem with her Innocence that she just received two days ago!"

Allen shivered, remembering her own solemn oath to never  _ever_  let a Komulin touch her, and her child no less!

"Komui…" Allen started, backing further away. "I'm sure if Amé-chan has any problems, I'll come to you immediately…"

"Nonsense Allen-chan, this is a precaution!" He replied, a maniacal glint in his eyes as he moved the machine forward.

Without a doubt, Komui still wanted Amé, so Allen did the only thing that came to her mind whenever she saw a Komulin.

Run.

\--

"Haru-kun!"

A young boy with short raven hair turned to see a Chinese girl running in his direction, concern clearly written on her face.

"Lenalee-san." The boy, Kanda Haru, greeted. "Is something wrong?"

Lenalee shook her head. "Where is Koyuu-kun?" she asked.

"Koyuu is in the infirmary, getting his head treated. An Akuma slammed him into a brick wall, resulting in his head getting a deep gash." He explained, as his aunt nodded.

"Thank you Haru-kun."

Haru nodded, smiling. "Your welcome Lenalee-san."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The two exorcists jumped at the high pitched scream, their heads immediately turning to the direction of it. Lenalee groaned, deciding that her son could wait a little more. She had an annoying brother to deal with.

"Komui nii-san!" Lenalee yelled, taking off down the hall towards the noise. Haru followed close behind. He recognized that scream, it was his sister.

"Oh no."

\--

Allen's grip on the Amé tighten when she realized that she had run into a dead end. She turned to see Komui closing in on her, and she shielded her daughter protectively. Her daughter could not, repeat,  **not,** go through the same torture Allen did.

"Allen-chaaan…" Komui said in a sing song voice. "I think you need a checkup too!" he exclaimed, making Allen's eyes widened. Before she could reply, a deep voice that was very familiar spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing to my wife and kid?"

In a split second, a katana was embedded into Komulin's main system, resulting in a terrible electric shock for both Komulin and Komui. (which Allen thinks he deserved. Hah!)

And before Komui could recover from the shock, Lenalee appeared with her Dark Boots and kicked him down to the depths below, yelling at him to meditate on this, once again. After flashing a smile at the couple, to which Allen smiled back, she left for the infirmary to check up on her own son.

Sheathing his katana, Kanda Yuu turned to Allen, offering a hand to stand. She accepted it gratefully, smiling at her husband. "Arigato…" she mumbled, checking the little girl for any injuries.

"Amé-chan!"

The two adults turned to see Haru running towards them, panting. "Papa, mama, tadaima." He greeted, smiling. Allen smiled back, bending down and hugging her eldest son.

"Okaeri, Haru-kun." She said cheerfully. "How was your first mission?"

"Mama, it was awesome!" Haru burst out in excitement. "General Tiedoll said I was very good, it being my first mission and all!"

Kanda chuckled at his son's enthusiasm, slightly amused. He definitely got this side from his mother. He ruffled his son's hair, smirking when his hand got swatted away. Haru pouted as he flattened his hair back down.

"Haru-nii?" a timid voice spoke up, making all three heads turn. Haru grinned, taking the girl's hands in his.

"Yeah Amé-chan?" he adored his little sister, vowing never to let any harm come to her. Amé smiled brightly, squirming out of her mother's grip to glomp her brother.

"You're home!" she giggled, hugging him around the middle. He smiled fondly and hugged her back.

"Aa, I'm home."

Kanda put an arm around Allen, kissing her on her forehead before turning his head to his two children again. His wife smiled softly, watching the interaction between the two kids. They really got along well.

"Where's Lavi?" Allen asked, after a while. She bent down to pick Amé up, as it was getting late. Time sure flies when you're getting chased by a Komulin.

"With Koryuu in the infirmary." Kanda replied. "We stopped by and he was there, so Lavi decided to stay with his son."

Allen nodded, taking Haru's hand. "Come on Haru, time for bed."

Haru pouted, but walked with his mother. "But mama, I'm eleven!"

Kanda smirked at the boy's stubbornness. Allen looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"He definitely gets that from you." She whispered, clutching her son's hand. Kanda smiled at her. He only smiled when no one except his family was around.

Family.

He smiled again as he watched Allen gesturing for Haru to open the room door. He was chatting animatedly with her as he opened the door, talking about the mission. Allen was smiling as he talked, adding in comments sometimes, or just listening. When she tucked Amé in, Haru stopped, kissing his sister goodnight on the forehead, making her giggle tiredly.

"Alright Haru, go wash up and change." Allen said in a motherly tone, pushing Haru gently towards the bathroom.

"Hai hai…" he mumbled, grabbing his clothes from her hands and going in to change.

Kanda walked up behind Allen and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she smiled, leaning into him. She tilted her head up, and Kanda pressed his lips to hers. He really did love her, and what more, he had a family to love, finally.

"Gahhh!" Haru groaned as he came out of the bathroom, his hands immediately flying up to his face to cover his eyes. "My innocent eyes!" He moaned quietly, causing his parents to break apart. Kanda smirked, and Allen just giggled at her son's reaction.

Haru glared at them, huffing. "I'm tainted." He stated bluntly, and walked over to bed, crawling in and settling down beside his sister. Amé turned to him in her sleep and hugged him like a pillow, making it an adorable sight to behold.

Allen gently pushed Kanda's hands away and made her way to the two kids, kissing both of them on the forehead before pulling the blanket up to their chins, as the nights were getting colder. Kanda smiled slightly, patting both on the head.

"Goodnight Haru-kun." Allen said softly, as Amé was already asleep.

"Hmmm…" Haru mumbled. "Night papa, mama." He was tired out from his mission, no doubt.

As the two adults got ready for bed, Allen noticed Kanda glancing at their children as he went on with his task. The children slept on one side of the room, while they slept on the other. There wasn't really much distance, as the room wasn't all that big. She placed a hand on his arm, looking at him questioningly.

"Love, anything wrong?" she asked in concern as she sat down on the bed.

Kanda shook his head, pulling out the hair tie that held his long hair. He had maintained it at back length though, as it was too troublesome if it got any longer.

"I was just thinking." He replied, leaning back into the soft pillows as he stared at his wife. She played with his hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"What about?"

He didn't reply immediately, instead wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her close. She didn't complain, instead just leaned her head against his chest, waiting for an answer.

"How…wonderful…" he made a face, because he wasn't used to the word. "A family is."

Allen smiled as he stroked her hair absentmindedly; indeed, a family truly was a wonderful thing, even to the cold hearted samurai that was her husband.


	8. Saving me

Cry. Scream. Bleed.

That's all she seemed to be doing. Her gray eyes stared ahead, blurred with tears. Allen couldn't remember the last time she saw daylight anymore. She couldn't even remember how many days it had been since she stepped out of this room. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she glanced around slowly, taking in the mess of the room. Her bag lay in the corner, her books scattered about and her phone at her feet.

" _Not like you're gonna call for help anyway."_

Her tears started to fall slowly, she was crying again. He was right, she couldn't call for help no matter how she dreaded getting out of this hell hole. Who would want her now? She was tainted, no longer the innocent, naïve Allen Walker.

"Kanda…"

Allen chocked, her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she did. Every time he touched her, she'd scream, knowing the torture that lied ahead. Eventually, she gave up, letting him violate her, she knew she couldn't win and no one would be around to hear her screams or save her.

"I want…to leave…" she cried, clutching the thin blanket around her, wishing that someone would come for her.

Unknown to her, a pair of dark eyes watched the young girl pitifully. She shook her head, closing the door softly behind her. Allen really didn't deserve this, why did it happen?

\--

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!?" a dark haired Japanese yelled, lifting Tyki Mikk by his collar. "Do you fucking realize that she is your girlfriend!?"

"Kanda, please calm down…" Lenalee begged, her hands on his shoulders.

It had been exactly one month since they last saw Allen, and Kanda was the last one to see her before she disappear. She had told him she would be walking home with her boyfriend, Tyki. The next day however, she didn't turn up for school. When Lenalee went over to her house, she said there was no one in. The neighbors claimed they never saw the white haired girl come home.

"My my, are you jealous you couldn't have her?" Tyki drawled, amusement clearly in his voice.

"You bastard." Kanda growled, slamming the man onto the wall. "Don't you care what happens to her!"

"Well, she was fun while she lasted…" was the reply, and Kanda was getting furious with each passing second. He punched Tyki, feeling oddly satisfied at the impact and let him fall to the ground.

"What the hell did she  _see_  in you?" Kanda spat out, turning away from the Noah. Lenalee gave one last glare at Tyki before chasing after Kanda, who was on his way to find a certain redhead. Because they walked away so soon, they missed the grin on Tyki's face, a grin of pure amusement.

\--

"Lavi!" Kanda yelled, frustrated. They had been searching for Allen for the whole month, yet there was no clue except that Allen was walking home with Tyki. They confronted him many times, but he would always manage to avoid the topic, get one of them worked up and eventually they just gave him a nice punch and leave.

Lenalee sighed, wondering how long this torture would go on. Allen was their light, and she would brighten up everyone's day. Without her around, the whole group fell apart, snapping at each other became a routine, getting frustrated and venturing it out at friends also became part of their lives. She leaned against the library door, praying that they would find Allen soon.

"Lenalee."

She looked up, expecting Lavi or Kanda, but it was Rhode Camelot, Tyki's sister. Kanda and Lavi were too busy arguing, and did not notice the girl's presence. She put a finger to her lips, signaling for the Chinese girl to be quiet. Lenalee, not knowing what to believe anymore, complied. Rhode produced a piece of paper and handed it to her, smiling sadly.

"As much fun as I had, I think it's time to let her go." She whispered, walking away from them.

Lenalee stared at the retreating figure in confusion, what did she mean? Time to let her go? Allen?

"Kanda, Lavi-kun!" she exclaimed, getting the attention of the two boys. They were at her side immediately, by the sound of her voice, she had found something important. In her hands, the paper given by Rhode Camelot was actually a map, in fact, it was a map to their house!

"What the…" Lavi uttered, clearly in disbelief. "What if it's a trap?" he asked, looking at his two friends. Kanda frowned.

"Trap or not, I'm going." He said, taking the map from Lenalee. "You two stay here, make sure they're still in the campus."

\--

Allen opened her eyes, immediately shutting it when the bright light invaded her vision. Her eyes always hurt when she opened it, making her even more depressed. She looked at her phone near her feet again, and with shaking hands, she grabbed it, clutching it to her chest. Maybe she could…just once…and hope that they'd still want her…

But even as she thought that, she was more afraid of their rejection, how they would look at her in disgust and told her it was her own fault for believing in Tyki when they warned her about him. She had been so stupid, thinking that Tyki could change, that he had a heart. She had been wrong about him.

"Don't leave…me here…" She whispered to the air around her, tears threatening to fall again. She didn't even have the strength to stand, knowing that no one would be around. Allen could easily get out, if only she had the will power and strength.

She closed her eyes, she felt so tired. The words that Mana had said, what was it?

" _Keep walking forward, no matter what happens."_

Her eyes snapped open, breathing in quickly, she stared at the gray walls ahead of her. Walk forward, don't give up, didn't she promised Mana on his deathbed? She clutched phone tighter, and made her decision. She would have to try, just hang onto that faint hope that her friends would save her, that they would still accept her. Before she would change her mind, she weakly punched in the number she would always remember.

Kanda.

\--

Kanda hastily made his way out of the campus and to Tyki's house. He had informed Komui, who was the principal, of his actions, and the elder man had given him permission to leave. Not that Kanda would listen if he objected anyway. As he was nearing the house, his phone started ringing. He dung his pocket for it impatiently, flipping open. His eyes widened at the name displayed on the screen.

"Allen!?"

" _Kanda…?"_

"Allen!" he said, his tone holding relief and concern. "Where are you?"

"… _Tyki's house…top floor…the room…with…locked door…"_

Kanda nodded, then noticed that she couldn't see him. "Alright. I'm coming. Hang on."

"… _Kanda…?"_

"Yeah?" he could detect fear in the girl's voice, making him even more concern now as he picked up speed. He could already see the gates.

"… _Don't leave me…please…"_

"Wha…" The line went dead, he stared at the phone for a minute before shaking his head. She must be shaken up real bad. He flung the gate open, ignoring the loud noise it made when it made contact with the wall. He hurried up the steps, kicking the door open and started for the stairs, looking for the room Allen had mentioned. Kanda opened every door until he came upon a locked one.

"This is it." He muttered, and kicked it open with such force that the noise echoed throughout the whole house. A figure near the farthest corner jumped at the sound, her wide gray eyes staring at him. When Kanda saw the white hair, he wasted no time in getting to her side, touching her cheek, he saw they were tear stained.

"Allen…" he said softly, she was shivering. "Hey…it's okay now, I'm here."

"Kanda…Kanda…" the girl chocked out, she wanted to reach out, but only managed to clutch the blanket around her tighter, afraid of exposure. Kanda noticed it, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She tensed at the contact, but gradually relaxed when his scent invaded her senses. Allen felt safer already.

"Kanda…" she mumbled into his shirt. "Don't leave me here…"

The Japanese nodded mutely as he slid one arm under her legs, and the other on her back. He was bringing her to the hospital, god knows how long the wounds on her body had been left untreated. He carefully shifted her weight to pull out his phone, dialing Lenalee's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

" _Kanda? Did you find her? Oh god please say you did…"_  she said franticly before trailing off, praying Kanda would say yes.

"Lenalee, calm down. I found her."

She let out a breath of relief, nodding at Lavi who stood beside her. He grinned brightly, happy that they finally found her.

"I need someone to drive down here, or call an ambulance or something, we need to get her to a hospital." He said, urgency in his tone.

" _Lavi will drive there."_  Lenalee said firmly, and Lavi took off, leaving her in the library.  _"He's on his way now."_

"Alright." He closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He noticed Allen's breathing had become even and slow, a sign that she had fallen asleep. Even so, Kanda thought as he looked down at her hands, her death grip on his shirt had not loosen, and he didn't care now.


	9. Drunk

"What?"

Allen Walker stood there staring, her arms holding onto her books as she stared at the redhead in front of her. He was grinning ear to ear, waving three tickets in front of her.

"Come on Allen-chan!" Lavi said, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be fun! Plus, you're on semester break, aren't you?"

"I dunno Lavi…" Allen muttered, looking at the tickets. "I mean, what would Cross think?"

Lavi laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Aww Allen-chan, surely papa Cross will allow you this three days away from home?" he put on his best puppy dog eyes, getting Allen to give in.

"Fine, fine." She giggled, patting his head. "I'll try asking him, but then I doubt he cares…" she added as an afterthought. Lavi cheered and punched his fist into the air, smirking at her.

"Now that leaves Lenalee-chan!" he exclaimed. Allen lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Komui-san will allow her?"

His cheerful demeanor faded a bit, before sitting down on the stone ground. He scratched the back of his head, sighing. "You're right…" he said after a while, getting and facing Allen. "That's why…you're gonna ask her!" he said gleefully, handing the tickets to her.

In shock, she held on to the tickets as she watch the redhead retreat. "H-hey! Lavi!" He merely waved, shouting back. "Remember Allen-chan! It's two days from now!"

The white haired girl couldn't do anything as her friend ran off, leaving her to deal with Lenalee and her over-protective brother. She adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder before turning to walk the opposite direction, deciding to get it on with, after all they only had two days.

\--

A dark-haired Japanese groaned as he read and reread the letter in his hands. He kept praying that when he opened his eyes, this would all be a dream and that the letter from his so-called 'best friend' would disappear.

Tough luck.

The letter lay innocently in his hands, and he crumpled it up, tossing it into the wastepaper basket. He leaned back against the chair he sat, slightly irritated yet a little happy that he would be able to see Lavi again, it had been three years since he came to Vegas after all.

"Che…"

Kanda Yuu was twenty five this year, and he was heir to a famous hotel in Vegas under the Kanda family. He grew up in England, together with his best friend, Lavi. They attended school together all the way, until three years ago when Kanda had to leave to further his studies under his father. Now, he took care of the hotel he was residing in for his father, who was in Japan.

He got up from his seat, walked towards the wastepaper basket and picked up the paper again, Lavi said something about needing a place to stay with another two friends. He sighed after a minute, how was he supposed to arrange the living quarters when that stupid bunny didn't mention if they were girls or guys? Before he could ponder further, his cell phone started ringing, and he dug into his pocket for it. He smirked when he saw the recipient's name flashing on the screen, speak of the devil.

" _Yo Yuu-chan!"_

Kanda's left eye twitched, irritated. "Usagi."

" _Haha! So Yuu-chan, did you get my letter?"_

"Che, what's the use of a letter…" Kanda said, as he threw it back in the basket. "If you're just gonna call me?"

" _It's the fun of imagining you closing your eyes to it, wishing it would disappear and thinking it as a dream!"_

Kanda smirked, his friend knew him too well. "Whatever."

" _Alright, well, I just called cause I remembered I forgot one tiny detail in the letter."_

"Oh pray tell." Kanda said sarcastically as he walked towards the door, already knowing what he forgot.

" _Yuu-chan, the two friends are both girls, so arrange a different room for me and them will ya?"_

"Why am I doing this again?" he drawled, twisting the doorknob and walking outside towards the receptionist.

" _Cause I'm your favorite person in the whole wide world and you miss me."_

Kanda stopped dead in his tracks, earning a few questioning glance from his workers, while he stood rigid, digesting what Lavi had said.

"What…" he gritted his teeth. "Did you say?"

" _Err…nothing Yuu-chan!"_ Lavi sweatdropped.  _"Oh yeah! The girls I'm bringing, one of em is my girlfriend!"_ he quickly said, changing the subject. He most definitely did not want to taste the end of Kanda's blade, Mugen when he reached Las Vegas.

Kanda cocked an eyebrow, clearly distracted and amused. "Who in their right mind would want to date you?" he smirked, hearing Lavi laugh on the other end.

" _Anyway Yuu-chan, we'll be arriving in two days at nine, morning. Pick us up, won't you?"_

He grunted, resuming his walk to the receptionist. "Fine."

" _Yosh! Love ya Yuu-chan!"_

Before Kanda could bite out another angry reply, Lavi quickly hung up, praying that Kanda would forget what he said that when they arrive at Vegas. He chuckled and doubted that, but felt relieved that his friend had not changed over the years. He loved tormenting him, it was his favorite pastime when they were young. Old habits die hard it seems.

Kanda contemplated crushing his phone when Lavi hung up, but then decided that it wasn't worth it, no matter how rich he was. He pocketed his phone and called the girl at the desk over.

"Two rooms, one single and one double for three days."

\--

"Lavi-kun, are you sure you've arranged everything?" A Chinese girl asked her boyfriend as they dragged their luggage from the conveyer belt. She doubted that Lavi would come here unprepared, but you never know, this  **was**  Lavi they were talking about.

"Don't worry Lenalee-chan." Lavi assured her, as he grabbed Allen's bag and placed it beside him. "My best friend lives in Vegas, and he's picking us up."

Lenalee's mouth formed an 'o', nodding her head. "Allen, have you gotten everything?"

The white haired girl double checked her bags, and accepted one from Lavi gratefully. "Yeah, we can leave now."

Lavi lead them out the airport, certain that Kanda wouldn't bother coming in because there were so many people in it. If it was one thing Kanda hated, it was people. Funny, Lavi would think, because in Kanda's case, he'd have to associate with people for his business. He shrugged, throwing that thought away when he spotted his long haired friend.

"Yuu-chan!" he waved.

A paper cup was thrown at his head the moment the words left his mouth, earning him a bump on his head. Lenalee and Allen giggled, watching the redhead pout.

"Yuu-chan is so mean…" he muttered, bringing his bags towards Kanda.

"Your own fault stupid rabbit." Kanda smirked, reaching out to grab the bags. He placed them in the back before turning to see the two girls behind Lavi. Lavi grinned as he stepped to the side.

"Yuu-chan, this is Lenalee-chan." He pointed to the green haired girl, who smiled and nodded. "That's Allen-chan. Girls, this is Kanda Yuu." The white haired girl nodded, smiling slightly. Kanda merely nodded back, before gesturing towards his car. "Let's go."

Lavi nodded, pushing Allen to sit in front. "I'm gonna sit with Lenalee-chan!" he explained, opening the door for the two girls.

"So…" Lavi started, as Kanda drove out of the parking lot. Lenalee and Allen turned to him, wondering what he was going to say.

"How bout hitting a club tonight?"

\--

" _Never touch alcohol, ever! Even if it means your life!"_

Cross's words kept repeating themselves in her head as she sat in the club, watching the dancing folks and colorful lights that shone in the dark room. The music was blaring, almost rendering her deaf. She stirred her juice, as she feared touching alcohol. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were drinking beer, though Lavi insisted Allen have some, she politely declined, saying she hated the stuff.

"Aww Allen-chan, it's only a little." Lavi teased, and Lenalee hit him on the head.

"Lavi-kun, leave Allen alone." She scolded. "Cross-san wouldn't like it if she drank." Lenalee herself drank, but she knew when she should stop at least.

The redhead sighed in defeat, nodding. He downed his drink, ordering another one. Kanda snorted, saying Lavi wouldn't be able to get past the night the way he kept drinking. Lenalee agreed, wondering how much Lavi could take before he passed out.

"Whaaaaaa…!" Lavi exclaimed. "I can drink a whole ten rounds and not pass out!" he said, grinning. "Wanna bet on that Yuu-chan?" he suggested cheekily, patting Kanda on the back.

Kanda smirked, accepting the challenge. "You're on rabbit-brat."

Allen sighed, shaking her head. Guys and their ego. By the end of the night, the girls would be the ones dragging the two back, or so they thought.

\--

"No fairrrrr…Yuu-chaaan…" Lavi slurred, eyes out of focus as he slammed down his eighth cup.

Kanda could hold his liquor well, he was already on his tenth cup, and the only evidence he drank was his face, which was a faint red. He chuckled, setting his glass down. "Your lost." He said, shrugging.

"Mmph…" Lavi mumbled, his head dropped onto his arms which were on the table. He waved his hand around for a bit, before it fell down. After a minute or two, they heard snores, indicating that Lavi had indeed fallen asleep.

"Well, looks like he lost." Lenalee giggled, finishing her drink. Allen nodded, grabbing her glass and downing it. Was it her imagination, or was it a little bitter?

"Let's get back then." Kanda suggested, standing up. He grabbed one of Lavi's arm and placed his own arm around the redhead's waist, lifting him up. He swayed slightly, and cursed. Looks like he had more to drink than he thought. The two girls agreed and got up, Allen supporting Lenalee. Seems like the three of them had a little over their limits tonight.

\--

Kanda dropped Lavi on the hotel bed none too gently when he reached, massaging his sore arm after that. Lavi was a lot heavier when his dead weight was on you, Kanda thought. He looked over to see Lenalee and Allen at the doorway, waiting. He sighed a bit, walking towards them. "Come on, I'll see you to your room." He offered, but Lenalee declined.

"I'll make sure Lavi doesn't do anything stupid." She said, walking into the room. "You can take Allen, I can find my way back later." The green haired girl suggested, waving.

Allen nodded, turning to follow Kanda, who was a little further down the hall. Apparently, he had booked the rooms on the highest floor, because it was his own private place. The rooms on this floor were not available for booking unless it was for important people like his business clients or for meetings. Kanda really loved his quiet environment. Allen observed the rooms as she walked behind him, seeing that there weren't many rooms on this floor. There were at least less than ten rooms for sleeping, two for meetings, three for parties and one storage.

"Um…Kanda-san?"

Kanda stopped when he heard his name and turn back towards the girl, arching an eyebrow. "Drop the 'san'."

"Ah…okay…" she said, fidgeting. She seemed nervous around him, maybe he was too intimidating like Lavi said he was? He shook his head.

"Is there something you wanted to know?" he asked, trying to sound friendlier.

Allen nodded, pointing at the direction they came from. "Why is Lavi's room so far away?"

Kanda blinked, he didn't thought the girl would notice. He smirked. "Because that darn rabbit makes too much noise."

She giggled, nodding her head. "I guess he can be loud sometimes…" she swayed a bit, and it alarmed Kanda. He lightly grabbed her arm, setting her straight.

"You okay?" he asked, frowning. Her face was a little red, was she running a fever?

"Huh…" Allen muttered, feeling slightly dizzy. She felt the hall spinning, and she grabbed onto Kanda. "Wha…I'm dizzy…"

Her companion stared at her, wondering what was wrong. She didn't touch any alcohol, so why was she feeling dizzy? He felt her forehead, noticing it was a bit warm. Kanda looked at her flushed face, and her eyes were a bit glassy.

"Hey…" he said, shaking her a bit. She groaned and shut her eyes. "What…?"

"Did you take any alcohol?" he asked, leaning against the wall beside them. He was feeling slightly dizzy himself.

"Never…touched that stuff…" she uttered. "Cross'll kill me…"

"Anything tasted bitter then?" she could have drank it by accident, Kanda thought. After all, Lavi left the glasses everywhere on the table at the club just now.

"Huh…bitter?" she said, after a few minutes. "Funny you should say that…my drink was kinda bitter…"

Kanda stared at the girl who was still swaying, her eyes threatening to shut any moment. He groaned. The girl had drank alcohol, that was confirmed. But she only downed one glass! She really couldn't hold it?

"Come on…" he said, pulling her by the arm. "I'll get you to the room. Do you have the key?"

"Key?" Allen asked, fumbling through her pocket. It was empty. "Oh…Lenalee must…have it…forgot to ask…"

"Great…" he said sarcastically. "Now what am I suppose to do with you?" he mumbled under his breath. He needed sleep. Now.

Thud.

He turned back sharply after the sound, and sweatdropped when he saw Allen on the ground, apparently out cold. Her face was on the carpet, and she seemed unaware that she had fallen asleep out in the hall.

Now, Kanda would have gladly left her there, had it been anyone else. But this girl was…dare he say, cute, in a way. It intrigued him, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. He vaguely remembered seeing her once with Lavi, when he had returned to England for a visit a year ago. She had been smiling softly, talking to the redhead. The smile on her face had Kanda staring at her. It was seldom that he saw a sincere smile, especially in the hell of a business world he was in. People always plastered fake smiles to look charming or sweet, making him feel like giving a good punch to their faces. (Then again, when doesn't he?) He sighed as he bent down to the girl.

"Allen Walker huh…" he muttered. "Che. What a moyashi." He turned her over so that her body was facing up, sliding an arm under her legs and back, carrying her bridal style. Her head was nestled at the crook of his neck, making him blush lightly.

He continued down the hall, reaching his own room. The girl's room was two doors down his, while Lavi's was six doors down. There was no way Lavi was gonna be staying anywhere near him for that three days. He gently set her on her feet, balancing her weight with one hand as he slid his card to open the door. He could have gone down to the reception to get the spare key for Allen, but his body was already protesting from weariness, and he was getting dizzier. He would just have to make do with the couch, or so he thought. He set the girl in his arms down onto his bed, pulling the covers up. He thank whatever gods that Allen didn't like to wear any revealing clothing, or Lavi would probably accuse him of doing something to Allen. She was just wearing a light blue shirt and black skirt which reached her mid thighs. He shook his head, heading for the couch. But he never made it, because the next thing he knew, the world went black.

\--

Allen groaned as she felt the sunlight invade the room, wishing Lenalee had shut the curtains. She hated the morning sun, no matter how jolly she seemed to be in the mornings.

"Hate…light…" she grumbled, turning to the other side. Knowing that the other girl probably wasn't awake or was in Lavi's room, she propped herself on her elbows, eyes still shut. When she shifted, she felt something on her stomach. Allen opened her eyes, blinking tiredly.

The weight on her stomach shifted, and she looked down. It was an…arm?

Her eyes went wide, now pretty much awake and alert. That arm didn't look like Lenalee's, or any female for that matter, it was definitely male. Her eyes slowly followed the arm to the owner's face, who was still asleep. She felt like she was gonna faint. Not knowing what to do after waking up with a guy in your bed, Allen Walker did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.


	10. Drunk II

The morning sun creeped through the thin spaces in the curtains, alerting Lavi that it was already morning. He cracked open his green eye and groaned when he felt his head pounding. It was definitely a hangover. A soft breathing caught his attention, and he saw Lenalee sleeping peacefully beside his bed on a chair, her head tilting to one side. Lavi smiled fondly at his girlfriend, shaking his head, making him feel worse.

"Urgh…I'll never bet with Yuu-chan again…" he grumbled, kicking the covers off. He needed a bath. Before he could take two steps though, a very loud scream that echoed through the floor they were residing at shocked him.

Lenalee had fallen off the chair after the scream, dazed. She was looking around, trying to get back in focus and they managed to catch each others eye.

"Allen!"

\--

Allen was gasping for breath, clutching the covers to her chest as she backed as far away from the man in the bed. Kanda had awoken to the screaming, adding more to his already pounding head. He cursed when he saw he was on the bed, and looked over to Allen, who was close to tears from shock.

"W-what are you doing here!?" she asked after a few minutes of staring. She made sure her clothes were still on, and Kanda was fully dressed too.

Kanda arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me for being in my own room." He retorted, sitting up, massaging his head.

"Your room?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

Before he could reply, a loud bang was heard on his door, and they both glanced at the door. Kanda groaned. This was not a good way to start a morning.

"Yuu-chan! Open up! Have you seen Allen!?"

Reluctantly, Kanda got up from bed and dragged his feet to the door, twisting the doorknob open, just in time to catch Lavi's fist coming onto the door. "Shut.Up." he growled, his head pounding. Oh god how he hated hangovers.

"Yuu-chan, Allen's…" Lavi trailed off, seeing Allen sitting in the bed, face flushed. "Oh…er…are we interrupting something?"

Kanda brought his fist down on Lavi's head, and Lenalee just sighed. She noticed that the two in the room were fully dressed, and Allen was just embarrassed at the whole situation. Vaguely she remembered holding both the keys to their room, and Allen didn't ask her for it, but she was just too tired to walk back and she fell asleep on the chair in Lavi's room.

"Eh…so did you have fun last night?" Lavi asked cheekily, nursing the bump on his head. Allen blushed a deeper red, glaring at Lavi, while Kanda tried to land another hit on Lavi, who avoided it. Lenalee couldn't help but laugh at the two flustered people in the room.

\--

"Casino?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead beside him, who nodded back.

"I'm sure your hotel has one, right?"

Kanda nodded, pointing down from the balcony they were standing on while waiting for the girls to come out of their room. After their morning episode, Lenalee had brought Allen back to their room to change for the day. Lavi had been teasing Kanda ever since, even after the Japanese brandished Mugen in his face. The day went by quickly though, with Kanda bringing them around town and it was now evening.

"Why would you want to know anyway usagi?"

Lavi grinned brightly, shaking his head. "Yuu-chan, when we say Las Vegas, of course we talk about gambling!" he said, as if it was logical. Kanda snorted, crossing his arms.

"Baka, you, gamble?" he retorted. "Since when did you have the luck?"

His best friend laughed, hitting Kanda on the back. "Not me Yuu-chan, I don't really gamble."

"Che. Who else then?"

"Me."

The two turned to see Lenalee and Allen behind them, with the latter girl smiling darkly, a dark aura being emitted from her. Lavi chuckled nervously and pressed his back against the railing, trying to move further away. Kanda smirked, looking at Allen.

"A moyashi can actually gamble?"

Allen's smile darkened, while her two friends tried to move further away. "Ne ne Yuu-chan…don't insult her ability…" Lavi said, moving towards Lenalee.

"What, her ability at losing?" Kanda replied, ignoring the glare he was getting from the girl.

"Losing?" Allen said, walking up to Kanda. "I'll show you losing!"

\--

"Royal straight flush!"

Kanda gaped at the cards laid down on the carpeted floor, and Allen was smiling brightly at him, shuffling the cards in her hands. Lavi and Lenalee sat on the bed, having given up playing after two rounds of losing to Allen.

"So, who's the loser now?" Allen teased, gathering the cards.

Kanda growled lowly and tossed her the cards in his hands, signaling for her to deal them again. Not that he wasn't good in poker, hell, he had to learn the rules of each and every game in the casino despite his reluctance because his father pushed him into it. So instead of doing badly, he excelled in every game, since he was a perfectionist in everything.

Lavi chuckled at Kanda's stubbornness, having learnt the hard way that Allen was a professional at cheating in poker, he knew very well never to venture into that part of her since then. But Kanda was a stubborn man, so he might be going at this for the whole night if he could, which would be bad, or so Lavi thought.

"Hey I got an idea." Lavi announced, stopping Allen from dealing the cards. "Why not place a bet?"

"Bet?" Allen asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, since you guys will play all the way to morning at this rate." He explained. "And there's been no stakes so far."

"Well, Kanda just wanted proof…" Allen said thoughtfully.

"Che. What kind of bet?" Kanda questioned, glaring.

"Aw nothing much." Lavi said, bringing out a carton of beer. Allen paled at the sight of the alcoholic drinks, but Lavi merely grinned.

"If Yuu-chan loses, he'll have to down five of these." He shook the carton in his hand, passing five cans to Lenalee. "But if Allen loses…" Lavi trailed off, knowing full well that she wouldn't. "She'll have to…do whatever Kanda says for the rest of our stay." He said hastily, not managing to think of anything else.

Allen and Kanda looked at Lavi with weird expressions, trying to think whether it was worth taking the bet or not. "Somehow it sounds kinda unfair…" Allen said, looking at the redhead.

Lenalee nodded. "How come Kanda only has to drink the beer while Allen has to do what he says?" she asked him.

"Because we know Allen won't lose." Lavi whispered to her, grinning brightly.

"Ah…so true."

"Fine, I don't see what's so bad about it anyway." Allen said, turning to Kanda. He shrugged.

"Che, don't expect to be able to back down moyashi." Kanda said, gesturing for her to deal the cards. She smirked darkly again, handing him the cards.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

\--

Allen stared at the three, once again, drunken people in her room, wondering what she should do with them. Predictably, Allen had won the game and Kanda had to drink the five cans of beer, which ended up in another contest between him and Lavi. Lenalee had two cans, and fell asleep on her bed in exhaustion, so Allen was left with the task of managing the two men on the floor.

"Don't they find it uncomfortable?" Allen mumbled as she dragged Lavi to the couch, dumping him unceremoniously. He was heavy for a girl like her to carry him back to his room. She glanced at Kanda, wondering where to place him. There was only one couch after all.

"I guess I'll sleep with Lenalee." Allen thought as she heaved Kanda up, finding him surprisingly lighter than Lavi. She dropped him on her bed carefully, remembering that he did take care of her the previous night, so she was repaying the favor. As she moved to pull the covers up however, Kanda's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into bed with him.

"K-Kanda!?" she squeaked, trying to get out of his grip, which tightened when she struggled. He was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, a sign he was clearly drunk. His hand was tangled in her snow white hair, slowly pulling her head down towards his. She blushed at the close proximity but he didn't stop pulling her down until his lips met hers. Unconsciously, she leaned into the kiss, but immediately pulled back after a moment, her face as red as Lavi's hair.

"Wha…" she muttered, looking at Kanda's sleeping face. Trying to move out of the bed, she realized that Kanda had not let her go and his hands were now at her waist, so she ceased her struggles and laid down, thinking of a way to get out of his embrace. A few minutes later she yawned, her eyes hardly open.

"I really can't think of a way other than slapping him awake…" she muttered. "I'll just close my eyes for a bit…" and she trailed off, falling asleep on top of the Japanese.

\--

"…You think…should…wake them?" a voice whispered as Allen slowly regained consciousness.

"…too cute…leave…"

"…-chan would freak…but…funny…"

Allen slowly blinked open her gray eyes, finding her two friends silently laughing beside her. Lavi stopped chuckling when he saw her eyes open, and he dragged Lenalee to the other side of the room. She turned to look down, wondering why the weight across her waist was familiar and the mattress of the bed was warmer than usual.

"Get ready." She heard Lavi whisper to Lenalee as her eyes widened at the figure beneath her. At that very moment Kanda decided to open his eyes, finding gray eyes staring back at him. She opened her mouth to scream, but luckily for the three occupants in the room, the Japanese's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Don't!" Kanda gritted out, already feeling the headache building from the hangover. His head was pounding as he watched Allen calm down, pushing his hand away. "What are you doing on top of me?" he asked, getting up slowly. Allen was still on top of him, but he didn't push her off just yet. Lenalee smiled softly, wondering if the two realized the affections they were displaying towards each other.

"Yuu-chan, I can't believe it!" Lavi said dramatically. "You actually had the guts to touch Allen-chan while being in the same room as us!" he exclaimed, dropping down to his knees.

Kanda used one hand to keep Allen from falling off the bed, while the other reached for Mugen on the bedside and flung it towards Lavi, barely missing his head. He yelped and jumped behind Lenalee. "Yuu-chan that could've hit me!"

"That was my intention." He growled, pushing the covers back with his feet. Allen was still in his hold, wondering if he even remembered. He massaged his head with his free hand, letting her go only after he was feeling better.

Allen got up immediately, slightly missing the warmth of his arms but feeling embarrassed about it. Kanda appeared to seem that he did not mind, though his face was tinted with a bit of red. Lenalee noticed all this, but said nothing as Kanda continued to throw threats at Lavi who took cover behind the couch.

\--

"Well, it was fun." Lavi said, swinging an arm around Kanda's shoulder. Surprisingly, Kanda did not shove it away like he usually would. He merely scowled.

"Che, explain to me which part was." He said deadpanned, glaring at Lavi.

"Everything!" he replied cheerfully, laughing. "After all, it's has been a while you know!"

Kanda shrugged, not caring. "I don't really care." He said, his eyes unconsciously shifting to Allen as she talked with the girl behind the counter. Lavi grinned as he followed Kanda's line of sight, shaking his head slightly.

"You know, there's like twenty minutes before we leave." Lavi said, glancing at his best friend. "If you have anything to say…" he gestured towards Allen with his head. "You better say it now."

Kanda flushed, cursing Lavi for being so observant. Indeed, not knowing when it started, he had taken an interest in Allen Walker. Lavi just shook his head again, letting go of Kanda when the announcement to board the plane came on.

"Twenty minutes, Yuu-chan." Lavi reminded him, giving him a pat on the back before waving and dragging Lenalee off. Allen stood in the middle of the crowd, not being able to catch up with the two. She resembled a lost lamb as she tried to push her way through the crowd, making Kanda smirked in amusement.

"Excuse me…" Allen muttered, pushing past another tall person in attempt to get to the gate. "Er…sorry…"

"Oy, moyashi."

Allen looked up and noticed that no one was pushing against her anymore, with Kanda standing in front of her. "K-Kanda…?"

He shrugged as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the gate where Lavi and Lenalee were waiting for her. As they neared the gates, Kanda let her go, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She blinked.

"What was that for?" she asked, blushing cutely.

Kanda chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Figure it out yourself, moyashi."

And he left, just like that, leaving Allen in daze and Lenalee having to drag the poor girl on board.

\--

She watched as another plane flew by up in the sky, wondering where it was headed to. It had been two months since they went to Vegas, and three days since she finally realized her own feelings towards a certain Japanese youth. Allen sighed as she closed the book she was reading, leaning back against the bench.

"Can't concentrate?"

She look back to see Lavi behind her, his own books in hand. Shrugging, Allen turned her attention back to the sky, sighing softly.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked, concern lacing his voice. He already knew what was bothering her, but it was just for the sake of asking.

"Nothing…" she muttered, blowing the hair out of her eyes. "I just realized something a few days ago, which I should've realized two months ago."

Lavi smiled, patting her head. "What did you realized?"

She blushed, turning to look down. "Nothing important."

"Geez…" the redhead said, putting his hand below her chin and tilted it up. "Yuu-chan didja hear? Realizing that she likes you is nothing important!" Lavi yelled, making Allen gasped.

"Shut up baka usagi, I swear everyone on the campus heard you." Kanda said, coming out from behind the large oak tree in front of them. Allen shrieked at this, making Lavi laughed. Lenalee was standing beside Kanda, smiling softly at Allen.

"How-When…What is this?" Allen asked, looking back and forth at the three of them. Lenalee giggled at her expression, clearly confused.

"I guess it's a coincidence that it was time for Kanda to return to England." Lenalee supplied, stepping back from the scene as Kanda advanced forward to Allen. Lavi quietly slipped away, walking leisurely back to the school as he chuckled to himself.

"Coincidence, eh?" he said to Lenalee when she joined him. She shrugged.

"There's no such thing as coincidence." She said, watching as Kanda embraced Allen from the distance. Lavi intertwined their hands and they continued their walk, leaving the other two to talk.

\--

"Did you figure it out already?" he asked as he held her, inhaling her scent.

Allen nodded, wrapping her arms around him, wondering how and when he came to England. She pulled back, looking up at him. "How…when did you arrive here?"

He smirked. "My father decided I needed to finish my studies, instead of managing the hotel now that he's temporarily done with his overseas business." He leaned his forehead against hers, missing the blush on her cheeks. "So here I am."

Allen laughed lightly, surprised at his lame excuse. "I don't believe you." She said simply, and he chuckled.

"You'd be as dumb as Lavi if you did." He said softly as he kissed her, ignoring the fact that a few students had stopped and gaped at the scene.

"You're sure you're not drunk?" Allen asked when he pulled away, and he chuckled.

"Did you really believe I was drunk when I kissed you the first time?"


	11. I just called to say I love you

Gray eyes stared up at the deep blue sky, smiling as she watched the snow fall. Allen sighed softly, leaning against the lamppost behind her. It was Christmas, and she wondered what Kanda was doing right now.

\--

"Yuu?"

Kanda grunted, plopping down in the seat beside his redhead friend. "I thought you went back with Allen to visit her father's grave?" Lavi asked, clearly very surprised to see the Japanese youth in class.

"She wouldn't let me miss class." Kanda said, irritated. He had planned on missing this one class to celebrate Christmas and Allen's birthday, but Lenalee had told the girl that he had class today. As a result, Allen wouldn't let him follow her back to the countryside where her father's grave was. Lavi had offered to take notes and everything, but Allen wouldn't hear about it and went back alone.

"Man…I didn't think she'd be that strict on classes." Lavi muttered, opening his books. Lenalee sat in front of them, and she turned when he said that.

"She just doesn't want Kanda falling behind in his grades." The Chinese girl reasoned, feeling bad for letting this happened. Kanda sighed.

"Doesn't matter. It's done." He said, pulling out his own books from his bag. They were waiting for their lecturer to come in, but it seems like he would be late, as usual.

"So does that mean you'll be in the dorms today?" Lavi asked, fingering his pen. "I thought you weren't, so I locked the place earlier today."

"Going back to Bookman's place?" Lenalee asked, turning to her boyfriend. Lavi nodded.

"Panda-jiji wanted me to meet a few other relatives, so I'm stuck at home for Christmas dinner tonight." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry Lenalee-chan, I was supposed to bring you out for dinner."

"It's okay, 'niisan probably feels alone if I went out tonight." She replied, waving her hand. "I guess we're even."

Lavi smiled and nodded, then he turned to his bestfriend again. "So Yuu, the least you did was called her to wish her…right?"

A blank face was all he was met with.

\--

Allen stood up from her position, looking up into the sky, noticing it was going to be dark soon, as the sun was setting. She took one last look at the grave before nodding, promising to visit again the next year. Slowly, she made her way out of the cemetery, and to her small cottage that was a few minutes walk from there. Her caretaker, Cloud Nine had told her to be back before it got too dark to see the path.

"Allen, didn't you bring your cellphone with you?" the blonde woman asked when Allen reached home. "I tried to call you."

"Sorry, I must have forgotten." Allen said, pulling off her scarf and coat. "It must be in my room."

"It's okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Cloud said, waving her off. "Why don't you get cleaned up? Cross will be coming over tonight."

Allen forced a smile at the mention of Cross, and departed for her room immediately. Cross was her uncle, engaged to Cloud. How those two managed to get together would forever remain a mystery to the poor girl. Cross was such a womanizer and drinker, while Cloud was…the exact opposite?

Allen shook her head, clearing the thoughts. "Kanda should be having his last class right about now…" she mumbled, opening her door. She really wished that he could have come with her, but classes were more important, so she would bear it just this once.

\--

"Come on Yuu-chan, it's just a simple phone call!" Lavi yelled, clearly impatient.

Kanda growled in annoyance, throwing a book in the redhead's direction. "Shut up, stupid rabbit."

Indeed, it was just a simple task, to call Allen, wish her Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday and hang up. But Lavi forgot one simple fact.

This was Yuu Kanda he was talking to.

"Aren't you suppose to be gone by now?" Kanda asked, glaring daggers into his friend. Lavi snickered.

"And miss seeing you in this state? No way!" Lavi joked, shrieking in horror when Mugen almost came in contact with his throat. "Yuu! Keep your kendo skills out of this room!"

"Che."

"You still haven't made the call?" Lenalee's voice came from the doorway, signaling she had arrived. Lavi had offered to walk her back home, which was just a few blocks from the dorms. She didn't stay in the dorm because her brother insisted there were too many 'octopi' there.

"Why don't you guys mind your own business?" Kanda gritted out, clearly embarrassed. He seldom made calls to Allen, as they saw each other almost everyday in school, and because they stayed in the dorm. So there really wasn't any reason to call her, and he could count the times that he actually did. Normally he only called when anything came up, or she would be the one calling, not him.

"But your relationship is our business." Lenalee said, smiling. She was radiating a very murderous aura though. Kanda backed away a bit, and Lavi hid behind the bed. "And you will call her right this instant, Yuu Kanda, and wish her what you should have wished her in the morning before she left yesterday!"

"Lenalee-chan, you don't really make sense…" Lavi whispered, to which Lenalee ignored. She grabbed Kanda's phone from his hand and flipped it open, pushing it to his face.

"Now."

Kanda grumbled but took the phone, punching in the numbers he had memorized, obviously.

\--

"Allen! Dinner is ready!"

Allen glanced up from her work, noting the hour had past quickly. She sighed, getting up. She was about to leave when her phone started vibrating, and she turned back to retrieve it. Looking at the screen, the caller's name surprised her.

"Hello?"

" _Allen."_

Allen smiled when she heard his voice. She had always liked the deep tone he had, it felt soothing to her ears every time she heard it. "Kanda. What's wrong?"

" _Uwah, Yuu-chan! You only call her when something is wrong?"_

" _Shut up!"_

Allen blinked when she heard Lavi's voice, before hearing more noises and a 'thud', before everything was quiet again and he spoke.  _"You still there?"_

"Yeah. Is Lavi okay?"

\--

"I'm fine Allen-chan…have fun and Merry Christmas!" Lavi cheerfully said, pulling Lenalee out of the door and avoiding Mugen.

"Happy Birthday too, Allen!" Lenalee managed to get out before they were out of the door, leaving an irritated Kanda alone, finally.

" _Were they in a hurry?"_  Allen's voice came through the phone, though it held some amusement in it.

"Che. Ignore them." Kanda replied, pushing the curtains aside to see the night sky. He looked down and saw Lavi holding Lenalee's hand as they walked down the snowy path towards her house. "What are you doing?"

" _Hmm…I was about to head down for dinner."_ He heard some rustling and he assumed she had sat down on her bed.  _"Have you eaten?"_

"The usual." He grunted. "I guess you should go ahead and have your dinner. I'll see you in two days."

" _Oh…okay…"_  she was a little hesitant, but Kanda knew she had more to say, so he waited patiently, which was rare. He heard her sigh, and he smirked. He liked how she would always blush or stutter when she wanted to ask him something, not that he would tell anyone of course.

" _So…em…"_

"…?"

" _Why did you call in the first place?"_  he couldn't see it, but she was blushing lightly. She was actually hoping that he'd call to wish her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask it straight out.  _"I mean, not that I don't want you to call, but you usually just text me, or wait until I'm back and…"_

"Che, I just called to say I love you."

She almost dropped the phone when she heard that line, but she held on to it, her heartbeat increasing as the seconds went by. Allen hoped she wasn't hearing things, because that was the first time he had said the four letter word since they started going out a year ago. "W-what…?"

" _And Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday."_  He hastily added, sounding embarrassed he had said it.

She smiled, she wasn't imagining it, he really said it. "Thank you… Yuu."

"Che. Go have your dinner."

Allen laughed lightly, clearly amused that her boyfriend was embarrassed after saying a few lines. "All right, I'll see you in two days then. And…"

"And?"

The girl smiled fondly as she lifted her other hand, a purple bead bracelet on it. "Merry Christmas, I love you too."

\--

He closed his phone, looking out the window again. Snow had begun to fall, and the night was quiet, just to his liking. If Lavi were there, he would definitely be teasing the Japanese youth about the uncharacteristic blush on his face and the smile that was tugging at his lips.


	12. Roses are red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song, Roses are red by Bobby Vinton.

 

_A long long time ago on graduation day_

_You handed me your book I signed this way  
Roses are red my love violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet my love but not as sweet as you_

_\--_

It was not news to Allen Walker when the students around her started talking about Lavi, the redhead senior who was going to go abroad to further his studies and would not be back for a very long time. The news had traveled throughout the whole school in just a day, with Lavi being so popular and all. He really did have a way of leaving an impression. She sighed softly as she opened her locker, only to have it closed again by her bestfriend, Miranda Lotto.

"Allen, is it true?" the slightly older girl asked. "Lavi is leaving for China in a week?"

The white haired girl nodded, opening her locker again to stuff her books inside. "Yes, Miranda." Allen said, turning to her. "Lavi is leaving, he may not be back for a very long time.

"Why are you so...composed?" Miranda wailed, shaking the younger girl. Other students merely cast a glance at the two before resuming whatever they were doing, the two girls had always been like this. "He's your boyfriend! He might be gone for a long time! Aren't you afraid he won't love you when he comes back?"

\--

_We dated through high-school and when the big day came  
I wrote into your book next to my name_

_\--_

Allen shrugged, leaning against the rows of rusted lockers. She smiled softly, patting Miranda's shoulder. "Thank you for worrying about me, but…I don't think that would be a problem."

Miranda was left speechless after Allen said that, and the white haired girl walked off, leaving her bestfriend behind as she went to look for a certain red head. Graduation was in a week, and after that he would be taking off, and he might not come back to Japan anymore. Somehow though, she didn't feel as hurt as she should be. Allen loved Lavi, she really did, and though the thought of him leaving hurt her, it didn't feel as though her heart was breaking. She actually felt happy for him, as he was leaving to fulfill his dreams. He had always wanted to expand his knowledge, and possibly become a scholar, and this was merely a stepping stone for him to reach it.

"Allen!"

Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she smiled as Lavi pushed his way through the crowded hall to her side. The things she was going to miss about him, was how he always managed to find her in the most crowded places, despite her being short. Her white hair was a dead giveaway, but she felt that Lavi just knew where to look.

"I'll be leaving soon." He said, giving her an ear splitting grin, though there was a hint of sadness in his green eye.

Allen nodded, her hand gripping his. "I know. You're finally going towards your dreams." She said, smiling up at him. "I'm sure you can do it."

Lavi smiled at her, he hated leaving the girl, but this opportunity was just too hard to come by, too good to miss. The Head of the Black Order had expressed an interest in Lavi's studies, which were far better than outstanding, and had offered to sponsor his trip to China, where he would be trained and taught in anything he wanted by the Bookman Clan, and the catch was he work for them when his training was over, to which he happily agreed.

"I'll write to you." He promised, gripping her hand tightly. "And probably call, if I can."

"I'll be waiting." Allen replied, letting go of his hand to go into class.

And that was the last time Lavi saw her before his trip to China.

\--

_Then I went far away and you found someone new  
I read your letter dear and I wrote back to you_

_\--_

Time flew by since Lavi's departure, and though the promise of writing to Allen was still in his mind, he could barely find the time to write a full sentence, with him cramming more and more knowledge into his brain. Allen however, wrote to him every week, telling him of the happenings in her life. He would take the time to read the letters, but he would only reply once a month, which Allen never commented on. Her letters would be stored in a metal box, precious memories, as he came to call it, and he read on about all the changes in her life, one without him.

_Dear Lavi,_

_It's been a while since I heard from you, are your studies keeping you busy? I can imagine it, knowing you. I wonder if you even have the time to find someone for yourself, someone to love. It's been ten years, and though many would not believe it, I'm sure you would still be buried in heaps of books that you can't wait to go through._

_I am still disappointed that you couldn't come to my wedding eight years ago, but as they say, work is always more important. I wish you'd visit sometimes though, Yuu says you're going to get more stupid if you study anymore. Until next time._

_Sincerely,_

_Allen_

Lavi did managed to find the time to visit, but only after that last letter reached him. He regretted deeply, for not being able to return to Japan for her wedding, but it also hurt to know that his bestfriend had won her heart while he was gone.

"Yuu-chan is so cruel." Lavi thought, stepping out of the plane. "But I don't think there's anyone else that would be able to give her what he can."

Before he could ponder more, a little bundle came crashing into his legs, almost knocking him off his feet. "Owh!" he yelped, looking down. A little girl, no older than three was hugging his leg, gazing up at him with an adorable pout.

"Amè! Haru-kun, please get your sister off…Lavi?"

Allen gasped in realization as she saw his redhead. "Lavi, welcome back!" she exclaimed, moving up to hug her friend. "It's been ten years!"

\--

_Is that your little girl she looks so much like you  
Some day some boy will write in her book too_

_Roses are red my love violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet my love but not as sweet as you_

_\--_

"Aww You're so cute!" Lavi grinned as he lifted the girl up. "An exact replica of Yuu…" he continued, looking at her face. "But Yuu-chan doesn't have such a cute face!" he laughed, rubbing his cheek against the child's cheeks, until a sharp blade came into view.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?!" a deep voice hissed. "Stop contaminating my kid with your idiotic antics, baka usagi."

"Nice to see you too, Yuu-chan." Lavi said, setting Amè down. "Is that your son?" he asked, glancing at the boy who was holding Amè. "Woah, if he had white hair, he'd be a replica of you, Allen!" the redhead joked, narrowly avoiding the sharp tip of Mugen. "Yuu! Public place! No killing!" he exclaimed, and gave a sigh of relief when Allen placed a hand on Kanda's arm.

"Yuu, stop it, people are staring."

"Che."

"And who's that behind you, Lavi?" Allen asked, gesturing to a figure behind Lavi. He merely grinned brightly and brought the figure forward.

"I came to prove you wrong, Allen!" Lavi laughed, swinging an arm around the girl who had stood behind him. He smiled faded a bit as he thought back to the days he would do that to Allen, but he shook his head, clearing all the thoughts away. The past would remain as the past, because they were all happy the way things are. He had understood that when he saw Allen kissing Kanda as he was 'attacked' by their daughter. Kanda was really the one for Allen, and Lavi, he had to move on too.

"Meet my fiancée, Linali Li."

\--

_Roses are red my love violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet my love good luck may God bless you_


	13. Thank you for loving me

"Damn it Kanda!"

Lavi shifted his attention from the history log in front of him when he heard a rather high-pitched voice coming from outside the library door. He softly set down his log and crept towards the oak doors, peeking through the crack in it. The redhead saw Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda, standing right on the other side of the wood.

"You don't say things like that in front of people!" Allen hissed at the dark haired swordsman, who merely snorted.

"Shut up Moyashi." He said, glaring at the shorter teen in front of him.

"This is a religious order Kanda!" Allen exclaimed, his hands gesturing around him. "Don't you get it!? They will see it as a  _sin_!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kanda asked, arching an eyebrow. Allen was close to exploding, seeing Kanda's calmness.

"How can you be so bloody calm!?" Allen exclaimed, groaning into his hands after that. "The whole cafeteria was looking at us!"

"You mean, the few Elders that were there." Kanda stated, earning a glare from Allen.

"Yes." He hissed. " _Them_." It was no secret that Allen had a strong dislike towards the Elders of the Black Order, especially after their little episode of having Allen monitored of his movements ever since the Ark incident.

"You say it's a sin, to accidentally confess to someone about their feelings?" The Japanese swordsman asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the cold wall.

"To the same sex, yes!" Allen said, throwing up his arms. Things were really not helping him with his temper. He had a stressful month, being promoted to General after Lulubell tried to steal the 'egg' back for the Earl. The Elders thought it be for the greater good that Allen was immediately chosen for a General for reaching critical, and had been pushing him into a horde of missions to, 'hone his skills as a General', which was total bullshit if Kanda had any say in it. They were just desperate people, hoping that the 'Destroyer of Time' would kill the Earl and save humanity. What a bunch of selfish people.

"The same sex?" Kanda repeated, amusement in his eyes.

Allen nodded slowly, his anger slowly evaporating at the look in his fellow exorcist's eyes. "That's what they all say, isn't it? It's a sin." the white haired boy spat out, racking a hand through his slightly long hair. It was almost time to cut it.

"Then…" the Japanese continued. "It must be a sin…to conceal your own gender and masquerade as a boy." He said slowly, watching as Allen's eyes widened. He wasn't the only one, Lavi who was eavesdropping, gaped.

The white haired teen took a step back, a pure look of disbelief on his…her face. Her grey eyes were still wide when she touched a dead end, still staring at Kanda. "W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, trying to back into the wall by her actions.

"I overheard you and Lenalee talking a few months back…" Kanda admitted. "About…your…" he paused, and Allen noticed a faint red on his cheeks, making her confused. "Chest…" he muttered, clearly embarrassed. He wasn't the only one, Allen was blushing like there was no tomorrow when Kanda got the word out.

"M-my chest!?" she squeaked, arms automatically covering her front.

Kanda coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment, and nodded. "She said you were…bounding it too tight…cuts off air circulation and stuff…" he muttered under his breath, cursing himself for loosing his composure. Lavi however, was trying to stifle his laughter behind the doors. He couldn't imagine, Yuu Kanda, the ice cube anti-social bastard had talked about a girl's chest, not just any girl, but Allen Walker!

Oh this was so going into the history logs he recorded.

Allen blushed another shade of red, if that was possible, and Kanda was shifting his weight from one foot to another. They were both clearly uncomfortable and the air was tensed. Lavi was grinning ear to ear, watching as his two friends sort out their feelings. Oh, Lavi wasn't stupid, despite his goofy ways. He had seen how Allen Walker watched Yuu Kanda when he…she thought no one was looking, seen how she got over-concerned about his well being, even seen how soft her expression could go when she took care of Kanda if Lenalee and himself were busy.

He had thought Allen was a bit too feminine, who knew she actually  _was_  a girl?

"This is so embarrassing…" Allen groaned, snapping Lavi to attention. He noted the dull expression on the girl's face, and the guilty one his best friend held of exposing the truth of Allen Walker.

"Moyashi…" Kanda started, taking a step toward her, but she held up her hand.

"Don't…Kanda…just don't…" she choked, the emotional burden upon her since she was promoted to General was finally catching up, and her tears slid down her face continuously. She buried her face into her hands, slumping down onto the cold hard floor, not bothered by the fact that Kanda was watching how weak and helpless she seemed right now.

But that was not what Kanda was thinking. Lavi watched as the supposedly cold hearted samurai walked towards her and knelt down, awkwardly putting his arms around her shaking form in attempts to comfort her. He would have laughed at the flustered look on Kanda's face as he sat down, pulling the girl to him had the situation not been so tense, but he couldn't help the grin that was slowly forming on his lips when he noticed the girl leaning into the Japanese exorcist's embrace.

"Damn it Allen…"

Lavi had to press his ear against the door harder to hear what Kanda was muttering to the wrecked girl. Despite that, he could only hear a few words, which truly amused him to no end to hear Kanda say that. "…fucking long…admit…feelings…not expecting…crying…sorry…"

Sorry.

Yuu Kanda had apologized, and that made both Allen and Lavi shocked. Her tears were still running down her cheeks, but her eyes were staring in shock at his face. "You…you apologized?" she whispered, her energy drained from crying. "I can't believe it…" she laughed lightly, rubbing the tears away. Her burden was temporarily forgotten. Kanda smirked, glad that she wasn't crying anymore. He brushed a remaining tear from her eye with his thumb, earning him a confused look from Allen.

"But Kanda…I thought you always hated me?" Allen said, clenching her fist around his coat material. "You were always saying how weak I was and how naïve and stupid, and…"

"Baka…" Kanda cut in her rambling, and she pouted. "I-"

"Yuu-chan always had a soft spot for Allen despite her being a guy, and that's his way of showing his concern!" Lavi popped up, scaring Allen out of her skin and irritating Kanda, who had a vein pop on his head.

"Lavi…" he growled, unsheathing Mugen. "Do you have a death wish?"

Unfortunately for him, Lavi ignored the blade this time. "And he was going to say, 'I never stopped loving you.' Right? Yuu-chan?"

The sound of a blade clattering on the ground and two surprised people staring at him was all he got, making him grin. "I am the genius, Yuu-chan!" he proclaimed, head tilted up in pride. Before Kanda could pick up Mugen and run Lavi through with it, sounds of cat whistles and applauses could be heard around them, and the three looked to see the whole Black Order surrounding them, all either beaming or smiling and cheering.

"What the hell?" Kanda said, swiping at Lavi, who ducked.

"Seems like they enjoyed the show, Yuu-chan!" he said cheekily, making Kanda blush. He took another few swipes at Lavi while Allen got up, clearly startled at the peoples appearance. "Wha…"

"Allen!"

Lenalee was hugging her sister figure after the words left her mouth, surprising Allen. "L-Lenalee!" Allen gasped. "What's going on?"

"The whole Order just had to see what was going on, so they crowded here, but stopped to give you two space. Apparently Lavi didn't." she added, glancing at the redhead who just shrugged.

"And I just wanted to congratulate you too." Lenalee continued. "Well, I guess the whole Order does." And there were more cheers and laughter. "I didn't know it'd take an apology from Kanda to get you to stop your tears."

The Japanese blushed and 'Che'-d, earning a few snickers which shut up with a glare from him. After a long hour of teasing, cheering, threatening half the Order (on Kanda's case of course) He and Allen were finally left alone, on the rooftop.

\--

"So that's how it came out…" Allen mused, giggling a bit.

"What came out?" Kanda asked, glancing at her from his position. He was lying down with his arms beneath his head. He was wearing a white polo shirt, having discarded his exorcist coat after their little drama. Allen was sitting down with her knees pulled to her chest, and she donned a simple t-shirt, having no need to disguise herself as a boy. The Order ensured that what she did was for self protection, and surprisingly the Elders had not said a word about it. She figured Cross must have said something about it.

"Me, masquerading as a boy." She replied, smiling. "I always thought if I revealed it, it would make things awkward between me and other people."

"Why?" a reply that startled Allen. "Why would they bother?" Kanda said again as he lifted a hand to touch her cheek. "You would still be Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, the cursed one, and a Moyashi to us."

Allen smiled, holding his hand that was to her cheek. She ignored the 'Moyashi' part this time. "Thank you…for…loving me."

Kanda smirked, not willing to kill the moment with his sarcasm, which was rare. "Your welcome, Moyashi." And he raised his hands higher until it was at the base of her head, pulling her down. No more words were exchanged as they kissed, blissfully unaware of their little audience behind the window beside them.


	14. I'm getting married

"What!?"

Two surprised people exclaimed, and the younger one immediately flushed at their loud voices, which attracted a few looks from the Finders and exorcists in the cafeteria. Lenalee smiled nervously, and the people went back to whatever they were doing. Lavi however, continued staring at the white haired girl in front of him, mouth gaping open like a goldfish.

"S-Sorry." Lavi said, digging his ears with his left hand. "I think my ears need cleaning, can you repeat that?"

"I said…" Allen started slowly. "I'm getting married."

Before Lavi could let out another shout, Lenalee clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing him effectively.

"But…to who?" Lenalee asked, bewildered. "And why the sudden decision?"

Allen plastered a smile on her face as she set her utensils down, pushing aside all the plates and bowls. "I don't know."

Lavi and Lenalee stared at her. Ever since the defeat of the Earl, Allen had been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual that is. Most of the exorcists had decided to remain in the Black Order to collect the remaining Innocence that were scattered throughout the world. It seems that the Pope still saw some use in the exorcists, so he let them go on with it.

"I only know its some important person the Elders say, and they said he was suited for me, hence the proposal." Allen replied after a while, shooting a glare at the Elders sitting at another table.

"They can't do it!" Lavi hissed. "Even after the war, they want to tie you down?!"

"Can't you decline it?" Lenalee said, concern in her voice. "I mean, this is more to an arranged marriage, and I'm pretty sure it's just because you're the hero who defeated the Earl…"

"I know it is." Allen said bitterly. "But if I don't agree, they'd close down the Black Order."

"That's low!" Lenalee snapped, her eyes blazing with anger. "How dare they use that threat against you?! Everyone knows how much you love the Black Order!" she said, clenching her fists. "I should-"

"Lenalee…" Allen said, putting a hand on her arm. "Thank you, but it's okay." She smiled softly. "I don't have anything else to lose except the Black Order now."

"But Allen, what about your own feelings?" Lavi said sadly, shaking his head. "I know you like-"

He didn't get any further, because Allen's eyes trailed off somewhere else as they heard the cafeteria doors opening, and another exorcist came in. His piercing glare scared off anybody who looked his way, as he grumpily went to order his food from Jeery. Kanda looked more tired than he did when he left, Allen noted, as he made his way to their table.

"Welcome back." Allen greeted.

"How was the mission?" Lenalee asked, slapping a palm on Lavi's mouth again when she sensed he was going to say something stupid. She was too tired to oversee another verbal fight between the two best friends.

Kanda grunted. "The same. Not many Akuma, just weird events."

"Were you injured?" the girl sitting beside him asked, and he shook his head.

"Unlike you, I like to remain unscathed after a mission." He said, smirking. Allen pouted.

As they were eating, Miranda, who had recently been discharged from the infirmary, came to sit with them. Lenalee smiled at the elder woman. "Hello Miranda, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Miranda smiled warmly back. Her negative attitude and apologies had toned down a lot since the defeat of the Earl, and she acted more mature now, though she was still a bit shy. "I'm fine, Lenalee-chan. Thank you for asking."

"Allen Walker."

All heads turned to the new and unfamiliar voice, finding a young man, no older than twenty five, standing beside where Allen sat. His lip was set in a thin line, and he looked unhappy, standing there. Allen nodded at him, tilting her head to one side.

"May I ask, who are you?"

"I am Frey, your fiancé."

\--

Kanda was pissed, scratch that, he was beyond pissed. When he saw the man extend his hand towards Allen, he had a strange urge to just cut off that arm that was connected to his body. He resisted an angry retort, and settled for just glaring at Frey, who looked as though this was the last place on earth he'd rather be.

"Oh…" Allen said, looking at her friends, who seemed more than surprised. "Okay…"

"Shall we take a walk?" Frey said coolly, ignoring the others. "I would like to talk to you, alone."

Allen nodded awkwardly, getting up. "I'll see you guys later…" she muttered, following the chestnut haired man out.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kanda turned to Lavi and Lenalee. "What the fuck was that about? When did beansprout get engaged?!"

Lavi sighed, knowing that deep down in that cold heart, Yuu Kanda cared a lot for Allen Walker, more than he knew it. "It was forced on her." He explained, looking over to where the Elders sat. "Their way of tying her down, I guess."

"You guess!?" Kanda hissed. "Fuck those morons, god damn…" he said tiredly, clenching his fist. Years of war had taken its toll on all of them, and they were just so tired now, even though they only had to focus on collecting the Innocence. Many of them had left to go home to their families, and some others left to travel, and would drop off any Innocence they found at the branches of the Black Order.

"Forget it." Kanda said, getting up. "I'm going to train."

Miranda shook her head, getting up too. "I need to go, I have a checkup."

And the two remaining ones watched as the other two left, somehow it left a depressing atmosphere, the thought of Allen Walker getting married to someone they didn't know.

\--

Frey laughed as he racked a hand through his hair, and Allen found it surprisingly nice that he wasn't as stern as he looked to be. She smiled as he stopped laughing, and he smiled back.

"I must apologize, Allen." Frey said, sitting down on the bench. They had been taking a walk in the garden when Allen started talking about random things, and Frey had laughed when she told him about all the stories of her journey.

"What for?" Allen asked, confused.

"Actually, I didn't agree to this marriage proposal." Frey admitted, his expression darkening. "My grandfather, one of the Elders, said that you were a selfish girl, sacrificing almost all your friends just for the sake of protecting yourself." He said, and she looked shocked. "And they said it was a coincidence that you managed to defeat the Earl…"

"I…They…" Allen was furious, but she could not form the words to express herself, and Frey chuckled.

"I know how you feel." Frey said. "But I got used to it, being lied to and all."

"But a marriage…!" Allen choked. "It's outrageous!"

Without another word, she stormed back into the castle, fully intending to give the Elders a piece of her mind. Frey watched in amusement as the young girl shoved everyone out of the way, before turning his head towards a tree behind him.

"I suggest one of you stop her before she does something rash." He said, shaking his head.

Lavi and Lenalee jumped down from their hiding place, a bit surprised they were spotted, but wasted no time in running after the girl, worrying for her safety now. Kanda merely stood where he was, glaring at Frey, who smirked.

"So…you must be Kanda, the one Allen talked about." Frey said, leaning against the wall behind him. "I must say, she really is easy to read."

"What the hell are you saying?" Kanda shot back.

"I guess you never noticed?" Frey asked, smiling softly. "The way her eyes light up just at the mention of your name?"

Kanda stood silent, still glaring at Frey. "And the way she fussed about you when you entered the cafeteria just now…"he continued. "And how you're so protective over her, right now."

Frey watched as realization dawned on Kanda, and his eyes widened at it. He made to turn towards the castle, but Frey grabbed his hand, pulling it back just as quickly when Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

"The wedding is tomorrow." Frey stated, ignoring the anger burning in Kanda's eyes at the mention of it. "And I need you to help me…"

\--

Allen sat in front of the mirror, while Lenalee and Miranda fussed over her dress. It was going to be a simple wedding, where everyone available in the Order was attending, and it was held in the main hall, the church. She sighed as she adjusted her veil, noticing that her eyes were still slightly red. Lenalee and Lavi had dragged her away from the cafeteria yesterday, and to her room. She locked herself in and cried to sleep that night, wishing the events weren't played out like this.

"I love you…" Allen whispered. "I love you so much…"

Lenalee stopped her work, gazing sadly at the girl. Knowing who she was talking about, she stood up and gave Allen a hug. "It'll be alright, Allen…" Lenalee tried to comfort the poor girl. "I know it'll be alright."

Allen nodded, smiling at Lenalee and Miranda, who held the flowers. "It's time, Allen."

Allen took the flowers, smiling. "Thanks. Let's go."

\--

"Is everything in place?" Lavi asked, looking at Frey. He nodded, smirking.

"They wouldn't expect this, so screw them." Frey said, straightening his suit.

"For a man who's supposed to be holy and all, you sure curse a lot." Lavi laughed, patting Frey on the back. "You ain't so bad after all."

Frey smirked. "Glad to know I have your approval."

Looking at the time, Lavi yelped. "I'm gonna be late! I'm supposed to be escorting Lenalee down the aisle!"

Frey laughed as the redhead ran off. "It's not like it's your wedding." He said to the air, laughing. He pushed the curtains aside to peek out, noticing that everyone had been seated, and the priest, Bookman, was waiting for him. Frey smiled and nodded, to which Bookman nodded back. He knew what to do.

Everyone was curios as to who the groom was, no one had met him, so it seemed. Some who saw the chestnut haired man suspected it was him, and the hall was filled with chatter. He wasn't even standing at the front, where the groom was supposed to be. Bookman had told them he would walk out once Allen was there.

\--

"M-Master!" Allen exclaimed, stopping. "What are you doing here?"

Cross snorted, throwing the cigarette on the ground when he saw her. He stepped on it, putting it out. "Stupid disciple, I came to give you away."

Lenalee giggled, whispering in Allen's ear. "He was actually quite frantic and surprised when we told him you were getting married. He rushed back from wherever he was and arrived just this morning."

Allen smiled, nodding. "Thank you."

If Cross had heard anything Lenalee said, he didn't give any indication, instead, he held his hand out for her to take. "Let's get this over with then." He said, swatting Timcanpy away from his face.

\--

"Are you sure?" Kanda muttered, looking outside. The wedding melody had started playing, Allen was walking down soon.

"Hey, the least I can do." Frey said. "Being the best man ain't that bad, is it? And Lavi's busy escorting Lenalee-san after all."

"Che." Kanda said, fingering his tie. He hated formal occasions like this. Frey grinned, patting his back.

"Thanks."

Kanda glared at Frey, who smirked in return. "Here she comes. It's time."

\--

Allen shut her eyes the moment she reached Bookman, fully contented to just get the whole wedding over with. She didn't even want to look at her future husband as he walked out from behind, but she did hear a lot of surprised gasp and squeals, to which she ignored both. She did know that Frey was attractive, and the people were probably surprised when they saw it was someone they didn't know.

She felt him take her hand in his, and she stiffened, but tried to relax as Bookman skipped to the important part of the ceremony as though he was in a hurry. "Do you take Allen Walker to be your wife, through sickness and health, till death does you apart?"

"…I do."

The voice sounded soothing to her ears, though she could not pinpoint why, and she didn't have time to think, as his hands came up to cup her face. Her eyes remained shut stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

"Allen."

She could hear shouts, angry ones, from the front row of the guests. She didn't know why though.

"Che. Open your eyes, moron."

Allen snapped her eyes open, hoping it wasn't a dream when she gazed into the deep ebony eyes of Yuu Kanda, his smirk present on his face. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked behind him to find Frey standing there, waving at her.

"Why…?" she asked, watching Kanda's smirk fade, replaced by a small smile.

"And do you take Yuu Kanda to be your husband, through sickness and health, till death does you apart?" Bookman continued, watching as the Elders struggled against the hold of Cross's puppet, Maria. Their body might not move according to their will, but their mouths sure did.

Allen smiled through her tears as she hugged Kanda, who awkwardly placed his arms around her. "I do…!"

Bookman smiled at the two, nodding. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Lavi whistled and laughed as Kanda shot a glare at him, while Lenalee giggled at the sight. The crowd cheered, ignoring the angry protests and shouts from the Elders. Allen laughed along with them, smiling as she waved at Lenalee, who winked at her. Kanda took the opportunity when Allen was distracted, and dipped down to capture her lips with his.

When they parted, Allen was blushing seven layers of red, while Kanda was smirking and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, hugging him.

"Get a room!" Lavi yelled, hiding behind Lenalee when Kanda shot him another glare.

"We don't approve of this!" One of the Elders shouted, and Frey walked down to them, a smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't agree to marry Allen Walker." Frey said calmly. "I merely said, I agree to attend the wedding." He smirked. "But I didn't say as the groom." And he walked off, leaving the Elders to fume at his back.

"I love you…" Allen whispered as Kanda held her. "I love you so much…I wish I told you earlier."

Kanda grunted. "I…love you…too…" he bit out, and she laughed at him.

"Yuu-chan is so embarrassed!" Lavi chuckled as more people came up to the newly weds to congratulate them.

"Wait till it's your wedding…" Kanda grumbled.

Lenalee blushed, but giggled as Lavi nodded. "We'll have it like yours! The groom coming out in the last minute and all!"

"Baka, they would already know you're going to be the one marrying Lenalee…" Kanda muttered, hitting Lavi on the head.

\--

"Thank you, Frey." Allen said as she hugged him. "Are you leaving already?"

Frey nodded. "I just came for the wedding." He joked, winking at her. "But seriously, I'm glad we didn't get married." He gave her a warm smile. "We wouldn't have worked out."

Allen giggled, nodding. "We'll see you around, won't we?"

"Depends." He replied, looking thoughtful. "When will the kid be arriving?"

Allen blushed and Kanda swung Mugen at Frey, who ducked skillfully. "I'll definitely come when the kid does." Another swing.

"Those were my lines!" Lavi wailed and he ducked a swing from Kanda. "Anyway, it's your wedding night, and Komui has already relocated your room to the top floor, where you'll be left alone…you know." He barely avoided another swing. "Yuu-chan! It's a happy day! No killing!"

"Che." Kanda said, grabbing Allen's hand. "I've had enough of your noise."

"He's so eager to get back to the room." Frey whispered loudly to Lavi, who nodded in agreement. Kanda glared at them, but he continued pulling Allen into the tower.

"I love you." Allen repeated when they reached the room. Kanda resisted the urge to tear off the stupid pink decorations that were hanging on the door, where the words 'Newly Weds' were imprinted. He turned his attention towards her, his wife, Allen Walker, and smiled. Not smirk.

"Che."

He pulled her against him as he closed the distance between them, kissing her hungrily as he fumbled with the doorknob. Allen wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled into the kiss when he almost lost his balance as the door opened.

Needless to say, they weren't seen until the next afternoon, and the Elders could only sulk like little kids at Allen's marriage life.


	15. See you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Chapter 205 of the manga. Just a drabble on if Kanda had followed Allen instead of Lenalee. 
> 
> Initially, I wanted to include him talking about Alma, but since in the manga Kanda was actually missing at the time of this scene, I skipped it. Let's just pretend he didn't go missing.

The light faded as Road disappeared through her fingers, and Allen stared at the space that she once sat, Timcanpy remaining motionless. Clenching her fingers, she committed the words the Noah of Dreams had uttered before, and turned to Timcanpy.

“Tim…can’t you…be a little smaller?” She muttered quietly, and was rewarded with the golum shrinking drastically all of a sudden. It growled loudly and latched onto her hair like old times, and Allen could only chuckle softly. “You’re really weird, you know that?”

Turning around, she stared numbly at the ground, pondering her next move. Timcanpy had let go of her hair, hovering around her head instead. Shaking her head, Allen looked up with determination burning in her eyes, and her hands came up.

_I’ll never ask the Ark for help anymore._

Even as those words crossed her mind, the Ark gate appeared in front of her.

_From now on, not from the Noah, nor from the Order._

The leaves danced with the chilly wind that playfully caressed her bare arms, giving her goosebumps. She was about to step forward, when the crunching of leaves made her turned, waiting as the sound got closer. The light footsteps were recognisable, even in the forest with the wind howling around her, and even among her chaotic thoughts. It was so painfully familiar, that for a moment she didn’t dare hope that he was there.

“Moyashi.”

The onyx orbs that she grew fond of in the past years stared back at her steel grey eyes, his fist clenched at his side. Her smile was soft, gentle, unlike the ones she normally pasted on her face as she greeted the person.

“Kanda.”

Looking past her and at the Ark gate, Kanda’s eyes narrowed as he took in the scene.

“If you leave, we’ll have to fight each other the next time we meet.”

Allen scratched the back of her head sheepishly, nodding. “Yeah, I know. It’s okay, you can slice me as much as you want at that time.”

Kanda snorted, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Not the first time.”

The British exorcist flashed a grin at the older man, shrugging nonchalantly. “It would be serious this time, I-”

“I would follow you.”

Startled at the interruption, Allen bit her lip and tried not to gasp at Kanda’s admission. His eyes were boring into hers, leaving her to feel as though he was staring right into her soul as she met his eyes. He was serious, and her breath hitched slightly at the feeling of happiness she felt as she brought her hands up to her chest, clutching it tightly until her knuckles turned white. If Kanda noticed this, he did not make any mention on it.

“I would follow you, but that wouldn’t help you.” He continued, taking a step forward.

It took all of Allen’s willpower to not take a step back.

Or forward.

“So I will stay.” Again, another step forward. Still, she did not move.

“And this isn’t goodbye.” He stop right in front of her. Placing a hand under her chin, he tilted her head up so that he could stare directly into her eyes. “I’ll catch up.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she just stared into the eyes of the man she had come to love, although she had not admit it even to him, and she mustered up a shaky grin for him. It could wait. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. Kanda continued to just hold her chin, and eventually she threw her arms around him. He stumbled slightly, but caught her in his arms as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“No matter what happens, I’ll always be an exorcist” She choked out, her hands clutching his uniform. “Even though the paths we follow are different, that will never, ever change.”

His arms wound around her as he nodded into her shoulder, holding her loosely so that she would be able to pull away when she wanted to, which he knew would be soon. As she pulled away and walked backwards in the direction of the Ark gate, she raised a two finger salute to him, tears still falling, but still grinning.

“I love you, and everybody else at the order.” Flicking her fingers, she took another step backwards. Kanda watched, his hands back at his side. He made no move to stop her.

“My true home. Forever and ever.”

And then the gate crumbled, leaving Kanda alone to stare at the space she once stood, and the words they had both uttered to each other echoed into the night.

_See you later._


End file.
